GaoGaiGar: The Tribunal
by Clawshrimpy
Summary: AU/Alternate History of FINAL 02. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? there are consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to convict him?
1. Prologue: Change of Plans

**GaoGaiGar: The Tribunal by Clawshrimpy**

Prologue: Change of Plans

Mamoru was _out of time_. He sighed as he adjusted his red and white toga, and armbands and sandals, as he took a brief moment to look at the G-Stone necklace around his neck, hoping for some sort of guidance. the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol would not rest until the Trinary Solar System was restored, and were completely opposed to co-existing with the Earth.

He knew the risks. He stole the Pas-Q Machine from the regeneration system. However, Mamoru was unable to create the replicant of himself like he had planned, only being able to replicate Galeon, he just hoped this Galeon replicant could do the job of holding off the Sol Lords by itself after he hid the real Galeon in the G-Crystal. After crossing through the Galeoria Comet to Jupiter, he was of course strained to the limit, but he was fortunately picked up by Soldat J and Kaidou in the J-Ark. Mamoru was able to recover enough to fill J and Kaidou in on what's happened and about the Pas-Q Machine.

But it was too late, as Pia Decem and the other Sol Lords descended on the J-Ark. The J-Ark was disabled and boarded before J could fuse. after being boarded, J was quickly dispatched and captured by Pia Decem and Pilnus.

Mamoru ran to Kaidou and handed him the Pas-Q machine. "Kaidou, you have to get this to earth and give it to Guy-niichan and the others! It's our only hope!" Mamoru told him, in a worried tone. "But... what about J?" Kaidou asked.

"J...he's already been defeated by Pia Decem, They captured him. And they're here for me. but YOU have a chance to make it if you hurry!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Amami..." Kaidou said nervously.

"They're here!" Mamoru said as the door was knocked down by a blast of green energy by Pei la Cain. Palus Abel was there too. "Well well, not only were we able to find our wayward Latio... but we found Arma as well! I wasn't expecting to be this fortunate..." Palus Abel said with an evil smirk.

Mamoru gave a defiant glare and made a green energy blast to give Kaidou an escape route to space. "Go Kaidou! You have to run right now!" Mamoru said as he projected his green energy shield, as Kaidou transformed, glowing pinkish red. Kaidou grabbed the Pas-Q machine and made for Earth.

"Oh well. Arma may have gotten away with the Pas-Q machine... but we'll be paying a visit to your little Earth soon enough, Latio." Palus Abel said evilly looking to Pei la Cain. "I am proud to see how you have matured, my son. But I'm afraid you still cannot hope to win." Pei la Cain said with a smile as blasted through Mamoru's shield before enveloping him in his own shield and held him beginning to emit psionic waves which made Mamoru faint.

"I've given him a sleep command, but it won't last long. Green Planet power is harder to reign in than Red Planet power. We have to work quickly, my lady." Pei la Cain said as he held Mamoru in his arms. "Pia Decem and Pilnus should have J 002 with them, we'll begin towing the J-Ark in so I can eventually get to work re-purposing Tomoro if J 002 is uncooperative." Palus Abel stated.

"However...I have something different in mind for defiant little Latio here...We're taking him back to Pisa Sol where we're keeping that replicant Galeon. Palparepa is meeting us there. your job is to re-program Galeon for our purposes, and Palparepa will tend to make sure Latio comes around and agrees with us." Palus Abel said with a smirk as they left.

When Mamoru woke up, he was chained up in Pisa Sol's chamber, he looked off to the side and saw that Sol Lord who looked like his real father re-programming the replicant Galeon's memory. Palus Abel looked over to Mamoru and said "Now Latio, are you willing to give up on this silly crusade to save that world of inferior beings? Ready to help restore your true home?" Palus Abel said evilly.

"After all, they don't care about your well-being, if they knew about the real you, they'd hate you. You're better than they are, anyway. Why should you care if they have to be destroyed so you can return home to the Green Planet? After all, destroying things shouldn't bother you, destruction machine." Palus Abel said.

Mamoru got very angry at this and fought against his restraints. "You're wrong! They do care about me! I'm not above them! I have friends there! I... I won't help you destroy it! Never!" Mamoru said in defiance.

Then a deeper voice bellowed "He has lived with those inferior insects for too long. I shall assist him in remembering his place." Palparepa said as he appeared behind Mamoru.

"These special Chemical Nanomachines... they will allow any of us to guide him to the proper path telepathically..." the evil doctor with butterfly wings said as he inserted the syringe into Mamoru's neck. "Gahhhh! Stop! Stop! NOOOOOOO!" Mamoru yelled out but to no avail, he couldn't get free from the chains, and his powers wouldn't function. "It is done..." Palparepa said as Mamoru fainted.


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

Chapter 1: The Incident

Then, the fateful day came...

Mamoru's return to the earth in the off-color Galeon.

Mamoru gripped his head in pain, he was still trying to fight off the influence of the Chemical Nanomachines and Abel and Cain's commands, it seemed they let him retain SOME free will, but only enough to be convincing. He could sense the Q-parts on Earth, which meant Kaidou accomplished his task but the Pas-Q machine was in seperate parts now. "I'm sorry Kaidou...I wasn't strong enough...now I'm the enemy..." Mamoru said crying a little before the Chemical Nanomachines made him snap back to compliance. Still, he activated his green aura and flew to his first few targets. Mamoru was able to pretty easily convince Mic to help him as he broke in to 3G America's base, and Mic dealt with Liger, Swan and Stallion, putting them to sleep while he took the Q-part into the green aura and he flew off with it after thanking Mic. Then came Kaidou.

Mamoru tracked Kaidou down to an abandoned shipyard where Hana was also walking her dogs. Mamoru saw Kaidou and attacked with a blast of green energy but Kaidou quickly reacted and transformed into a flash of red light and took to the sky with him. Hana looked up and looked excited to see Mamoru there, after all, he had returned, just like he promised, but... why were he and Kaidou fighting? "Mamoru-kun!" Hana shouted to him.

Mamoru heard it and when he noticed she was there, he lost concentration and gripped his head in pain. "No! I won't do it! Not in front of her! I can't put her in danger do you hear me!" Mamoru protested, yelling, gripping his head in pain. but then that infernal voice rang in his head. "Why not? She's just a weak, inferior human! She doesn't deserve your attention...I guess what worthless humans call love." the voice of Palus Abel said to him through the telepathic control.

Mamoru shouted out a few times before calming down. "You're right." Mamoru said flatly. "She is just a weak inferior human" Hana of course took this quite hard. "Mamoru...-kun..." Hana said, approaching where Mamoru had landed when the head pain gripped him.

"You heard me. I want nothing to do with an insect like you! I hate your hair, I hate your annoying voice! I hate how you always tell yourself you're not scared, when it's clear that you are, because you are weak!" Mamoru said angrilly and pushes Hana away.

Hana of course started crying, and eventually ran home. "How could you say such a thing!" she called out as she left.

Kaidou looked at Mamoru and said "What...What did they do to you? You always told me, that Earth was a place worth caring about! That it's not wrong to love it here, even if we don't belong! Don't you remember who you are?" Kaidou said, in a tone of...repulsed confusion, as he shot a red blast in Mamoru's direction that was deflected by his shield.

"You're the one that doesn't understand...Everything I learned on this planet was a lie!" Mamoru said as a ringing sound could be heard as he clasped his hands together. "gemu, gi, gan, gou gufo...VIITAS!" Mamoru chanted as he blasted at Kaidou with the full strength of Two Powers Into One. Kaidou uses psychic energy to shield himself and push back. before too long he couldn't contain it and he flew off.

The docks were destroyed, with Kaidou's Q-part laying in the rubble. Mamoru picked it up and looked in the direction Hana had ran in, he sat down on a piece of the rubble, and actually managed to reclaim his free will... temporarily. "Hana-chan..." Mamoru whimpered as he hugged onto the Q-part, crying deeply. "No more... don't make me do any more terrible things...Please..." Mamoru cried before more telepathic control command hit him, making him grip his head. which eventually made him wipe his tears and fly off to the next target.

The China Research Lab was next. Mamoru flew in fast, using his energy blast to blow in and steal the Q-part and gained control of the Gaomachines by adjusting their GS-Rides with his powers. Mamoru thought that was all to this, but then another..._worse_ telepathic command came. "Destroy the building." Mamoru fought this command at first, but then, he found himself moving, as though he were in a trance, over to one of the research lab's computer terminals, the telepathic commands fed him the instructions, and Mamoru activated the research lab's self-destruct sequence via the computer, then Mamoru flew away with the Q-Part and the Gaomachines under his command. Commander Yan and his family and a few other personnel made it to safety with the help of FuRyu and RaiRyu before the facility self-destructed but a large group of others died in the explosion.

Mamoru's final target, was, of course... Orbit Base. Mamoru flew in with the stolen StealthGao and sent a message to Orbit Base. When the video feed popped in, his comrades greeted him, but Geki shouted "Mamoru, Why you!" And it was apparent they took his arrival differently than normal because they heard about China.

Mamoru didn't want to break down and be mean like he did with Hana, so he decided to fulfill the Sol Lords plans in a different way and hoped they approved of it enough to make him not do anything bad. "Everyone, we're out of time! I need your help to save the universe, but you have to trust me!" As Mamoru said that, Guy chimed in confidently "We trust you, Mamoru. Just come quickly and you can tell us what's going on, okay?" Guy said with a warm smile.

Mamoru nodded and parked StealthGao inside the hangar and met with Guy, Mikoto and the others.

As he came out, Pappilon Noir, who was stationed at Orbit Base with fellow Chausseur members Renee Cardiff Shishioh and Kouryu and Anryu, examined Mamoru on the computer. "This IS Liutenant Mamoru, but something's different about him... my Sensing Mind...it tells me something's wrong! The Q-part!" Pappilon gasped as she ran in the direction of the research lab.

Mamoru was happy to see Guy and Mikoto again at first, for now, he had some control. "What's going on, Mamoru." Guy asked him. but then, Mamoru grabbed his head again, he was getting another command. "The Q-part, where is it? I must have it at all costs to save the universe." Mamoru told them in a strange voice. "It's down there, isn't it..." Mamoru said looking down the hallway where the lab was... then the command had Mamoru use his powers to knock the others away and fly down the corridor. when Mamoru got there, he saw the Q-part and burst open the glass case to get it, but then, he saw Pappilon there. "Wait, Liutenant Mamoru! Something's amiss!" She called out to him. then Mamoru got an intense command from the Sol Lords. "That blue-haired woman... she is a threat to us..." it began and then..."_We cannot allow her to live. Kill her_."

Mamoru used his powers to levitate some of the shards of glass. Pappilon could sense what Mamoru intended to do and screamed. Entouji at the Main Order Room heard the scream and came running. "Pappilon!" the middle aged man said, worried and ran for the lab. Mamoru coldly looked at her and said. "I have to..." and loosed the shards of glass, and Pappilon fell to the ground, bleeding and dying.

Mamoru sensed the others catching up and escaped. internally Mamoru was crying out in pain, but the telepathic commands made Mamoru have to act happy to maintain cover. when Guy saw the lab and Pappilon, he used his Evoulder powers to chase Mamoru into space. Mamoru just put on that happy face he didn't want to put on and hated himself as he said "It's done! The Pas-Q Machine is all together again. Some Sacrifices had to be made, but I'll be able to save the universe!" he said with a smile he didn't want to wear but the Sol Lords made him act like that.

"But why are you doing this Mamoru? What's the reason?" Guy demanded, angrilly. Mamoru closed his eyes and called "GALEON!" and after getting on Galeon, Mamoru said. "there's no time, Guy-niichan! I have to go!" as Mamoru sped off on the off-color Galeon. Volfogg and the other Vehicle Robos Mobilized to chase him down, but then Mamoru did that.

"FUUUUUUUSIOOONNN! GAIGAR!" he said as he entered Galeon and Galeon transformed into the mechanoid GaiGar. He fought with Volfogg and the other members of the Strongest Brave Robot Corps and escaped to earth after equipping GaiGar with StealthGao. though one of StealthGao's engines was shot out by Renee who also gave chase. with Pappilon dead, she had a personal stake in this.

When Mamoru got to earth, Guy was already inside PhantomGao prepared to intercept. Looking upset, closing his eyes, Guy said on the comm, "Mikoto, how's Pappilon?" but there was dead silence on the bridge. Guy added, sadly. "I see..." followed by a angry shout "PhantomGao, Launch!" as he intercepted Mamoru's flight path and formed GaoFar in front of him.

"Guy-niichan, We don't have time for this!" Mamoru called out, still under the control, though internally he was fighting but not winning versus the commands. "People are dead! Explain yourself, Mamoru!" Guy shouted.

The telepathic commands took full control of Mamoru for this period, resolved to destroy Guy if he was in the way. "If you're going to get in my way...I won't hesitate to destroy you!" Mamoru said activating the claw and striking at Guy in GaoFar.

From there, things escalated. Both of them used Final Fusion to form GaoGaiGar and GaoFighGar, they fought in a populated area, and in the end, Mamoru used Hell and Heaven to almost completely destroy Goldymarg, Gravely damage ChouRyuJin, and that's when Guy used Hell and Heaven himself. the control made Mamoru fiercely shout "I've finally surpassed you, Guy-niichan!" and all Guy could say was, "Have you forgotten Mamoru? Victory comes to...THOSE WITH COURAGE!" Guy shouted and screamed, crying uncontrollably as GaoFIghGar's Hell and Heaven destroyed GaoGaiGar's hands and ripped Mamoru out of Galeon, and GaoGaiGar was destroyed. Mamoru was injured and bleeding, knocked out cold in GaoFighGar's hands.

Guy opened the hand of GaoFighGar and gently cried at the sight of Mamoru bleeding and knocked out, Guy hurried him to where the ship had landed, where everyone was waiting.

When they got there, Guy was cradling the injured Mamoru in his hands, waiting for him to come to, tears still in his eyes. Mikoto watched from the distance, horrified.

Renee was looking away, talking on a comm device. "He's been stopped. But I don't think he should stay in their custody, this boy has a lot to answer for, the Japanese Government and the Gutsy Galaxy Guard will show him too much leniency." Renee said into the comm quietly, thinking of Pappilon.

"I agree. the destruction of our research, and the death of my people are on his young hands." said the other voice on the line, it was Commander Yan of 3G China. "Take him into Chausseur custody, he'll be the prisoner of the UN for now. He is a war criminal, and I intend to lead the UN council's Prosecution. I will move for him to be extradited to China to face punishment."

Commander Yan said, bluntly. "I understand. As long as he pays for murdering Pappilon." Renee added, in anger. "He'll pay for that death, and all the others he's responsible for. But I need you to make the arrest now, and to be my lead detective to investigating this mess so I can get a conviction." Commander Yan told her. "Understood." Renee said as she changed the comm over to a Chauuseur frequency. "This is Renee Cardiff Shishioh of Chausseur, I need all UN forces to meet me at these coordinates. Kouryu and Anryu, you too. The suspect is injured but still dangerous. as for 3G, I will have the UN tell them to stand down and not stop us from taking Amami in. Move out!" Renee finished as she looked away, waiting for Mamoru to come to before moving in.


	3. Chapter 2: Custody

Chapter 2: Custody

Mamoru, even though he felt weak with bruises and bleeding, after what seemed from a long slumber, with none of the commands reaching him, came to nervously.

Maybe this Sol Lords controlling him stuff was just a bad dream! But then he came to with Guy holding him gently, with him bloody and bruised, but there were no commands to the nanomachines at the moment, so for the moment, he was himself.

He was in pain though, both physically and mentally. He killed someone, He caused a disaster in China, He nearly killed Kaidou, he told the girl he loves she's a worthless weak insect, he failed everyone. "It hurts...Guy-niichan..." Mamoru said, tears forming in his eyes, for now, the control wasn't there, this was _him_. He was hurting in more ways than one. He wished he were dead.

"Sorry..." was all that Guy could offer him, other than hold him. Mamoru whispered "This is our only chance... before they start making me do it again! Protect the Q-Parts! The Planetary Lords of Sol... They made me do this! everything they made me do hurts so much inside... I dunno how long I'm gonna be myself!" Mamoru pleaded, crying. then he gripped his head in pain. "No...NOOOOO!" Mamoru yelled.

Renee wandered over to where Mamoru and Guy were and looked down at him. "My my, don't tell me you're going to go right for the insanity plea, Chausseur and the UN council won't buy it." Renee remarked, coldly.

"What are you talking about, Renee?" Guy asked his cousin, suprised. Renee took her cybernetic G-Stone arm out of her pocket, and remarked. "I'm doing my job. Get out of the way, cousin." as she pushed Guy away. and looked down at the injured Mamoru and pulled on his arm to get him to stand. "Get up!" Renee barked. Mamoru winced in pain and held his arm as he stood, still bruised and bleeding.

"Liutenant Mamoru Amami of 3G, I, Renee Cardiff Shishioh of the organization Chausseur place you under arrest, by order of the UN security council." Renee said as she restrained Mamoru's arms and handcuffed him behind his back. "Don't bother trying to use your powers, Chausseur designed those handcuffs to be unbreakable, even Mic Sounder's Disc X cannot shatter them. Escape is imposible." Renee said meanly and shoved Mamoru forward.

Then a bunch of UN Security troops and Kouryu and Anryu in their vehicle modes showed up. they leveled their guns in Mamoru's direction. "Renee! Mamoru is injured, you can't arrest him in that state!" Guy called out.

"Chausseur will give him medical treatment...in his cell." Renee added. Volfogg transformed into his robot form and tried to stop Renee, but he was attacked by a pink blast for Kouryu's Primerose no Tsuki. Renee turned around and then said "Gutsy Galaxy Guard is to refrain from interfering with Chausseur and the UN's business in this matter immediately or the UN council and Chausseur will be taking command and placing you all on lockdown, and you will all be subject to a general court martial." Renee let them know angrilly as she took Mamoru over to Anryu and opened the back door as some of the UN guards loaded him in.

"Renee! What's he being charged with!" Mikoto said. "We won't interfere, but... Tell us what he's being accused of!" Mikoto asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Renee said, annoyed. "I'm charging him with the murder of Pappilon Noir of Chausseur." Renee stated in an angry tone. "He isn't just a murderer. He's also a War Criminal." Renee said. "China lost more than just research in that lab explosion. He's charged also with mass murder." Renee added. Guy got angry and shouted "But he told me he was being forced to do this!"

"Really, letting a murderer and a war criminal try to get off on a thing like that? I don't think Chausseur, Commander Yan, or the UN council will buy that. That is, unless of course, you have _some evidence_? As it stands, He will be in Chausseur custody until Commander Yan finalizes his prosecution, which he will then be extradited to The People's Republic of China for punishment." Renee said to Guy. "You're his comrades, and 3G is recognised within the UN council..." Renee added. "If your Chief wishes, he may challenge these charges. If he does, a hearing will be held." Renee commented, off handedly.

"By hearing, of course I mean a UN War Crimes Tribunal. A Trial." Renee said coldly. "But if your chief challenges, someone from 3G will be in charge of Amami's defense and represent him... and that means you all will have to do your own investigation. And I can't help, because I'm the lead detective for the prosecution." Renee said, before heading to Anryu.

"We're transporting the prisoner to base, Kouryu, Anryu, move out." she said over comm as she hopped inside Anryu, and both of the Chausseur vehicle robots drove off.

Guy walked over to Mikoto and hugged her. "Guy...do you think Mamoru-kun is..." Mikoto started, worried. "Do I think he's okay?" Guy considered softly. "Or do you think..." Guy started in a dark tone. _"or do you mean if I think he's guilty?"_ Guy then tried to shake away his doubt.

"I have faith in him. Even after everything he's allegedly done. He was so scared just now... He wasn't the same then when he attacked us and killed Pappilon. I think he's telling the truth." Guy said. "You mean, about being controlled?" Mikoto asked. "Planetary Lords of Sol... if you're really the ones behind this! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TURNING MY IRREPLACABLE LITTLE BROTHER INTO A MURDERER!" Guy shouted, his Evolder powers flashing breifly. before he collasped to the ground, crying softly.

"Guy...Mamoru-kun was really special to you, huh?" Mikoto said, trying to console him. "Mikoto...talk to the chief...and I DON'T mean the old man. Get Taiga back...We need him...We need him so bad right now." Guy said as he removed his ID Armor and put back on his standard 3G uniform. "Gundober!" he called out as Gundober rode to his side as Guy hopped on.

"Guy, where are you going?" Mikoto asked. "To..." Guy began, crestfallen. "To break to news to Isamu and Ai...I don't want them to learn on the news... they NEED to know there's a small chance he's innocent! And I'll try to save him...but I'm not so sure I can do it this time...which is why I pity them..." Guy said, sadly.

"But there's one person who needs the news broken to... and I pity her the most..." Guy added, becoming even more crestfallen. "You don't mean..." Mikoto wondered, shocked when she realized. "Yeah...Hana... it's not going to be easy for her to learn her childhood love is accused of being a murderer..." Guy said.

"I should get going. Isamu and Ai and I have a hard conversation ahead of us...Please Mikoto...talk to Taiga..." Guy said as he drove off.


	4. Chapter 3: Solidarity

Chapter 3: Solidarity

Isamu and Ai were at home, Isamu had been home for a while, as the workers at the G-Island institute were told to head home when the fighting broke out between GaoGaiGar and GaoFighGar, or rather, between Guy and Mamoru. Guy pulled up to the house, and knocked on the door. Ai answered the door. "Maybe it's Mamoru-chan..." Ai opened to find Guy. "Isamu! we have a visitor! He's from 3G! It might be about Mamoru-chan!" Isamu hurried over with her and the two of them showed Guy into the living room.

"Ah, you work for President Taiga, right?" Isamu asked him. "If you're from 3G, does that mean my Mamoru-chan came home safely?" Ai said whimsically. Guy was growing even more crestfallen. "Yeah, he's home... but something happened..." Guy began. "He came home... different than he was before...this is going to come as something of a shock...Mamoru-kun...he's..." Guy began sadly.

"What happened to my Mamoru-chan? is he hurt? Sick? d-d-d-d-" Ai babbled, nervously. Isamu showed a angry protective father side to him that he's never shown before. "Are you here to tell me my son is dead?" Isamu asked, seriously.

Guy sighed gently... "He was hurt...but he was okay last I saw him." Guy said, trying to smile and stay positive. "for now, anyway..." Guy added with worry. "Then tell us where he is!" Ai yelped at him. "You can't... he's in prison...or rather, he's a prisoner of the UN..." Guy said, unable to look them in the eye. Ai broke down as Isamu held onto his wife. "I demand to know the charge." Isamu said in a serious voice.

"He stands accused of murder, but not only that... he's being tried as a war criminal, as he's also charged with Mass Murder in addition to the murder charge." Guy explained.

"A...MY MAMORU-CHAN IS A MURDERER?" Ai said, crying and holding onto Isamu for dear life. "Guy...you knew my son personally during the Zonder crisis...I learned it all from President Taiga...I allways let Mamoru do whatever he wanted... because I knew he has special gifts and he would do great things... and I know you and President Taiga were there for him.." Isamu began, consoling Ai tenderly at first, but then looking at Guy, angrier than he had ever been in his normally happy well adjusted life. "But now, you are telling me _my son is not only a murderer, but responsible for an atrocity_?!" Isamu said, shouting in pain.

"I didn't say I think he's guilty." Guy stated. "Chausseur and the UN think he is. The evidence is piling up against him..." Guy admitted. "But I think he's innocent... it's a small chance, but I and the rest of 3G are taking it, we allways excelled in taking a small chance and running with it!" Guy said, trying to be strong for the two of them. "turning 0 percent into 100 percent, was it? Taiga...we need you now more than ever..." Guy mused to himself.

"If you need the president, I'll call him myself." Isamu said. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Guy. Mamoru is _no murderer_. If you need the President to return to 3G, I'll do it for Mamoru." Isamu said as he called Taiga on a special line only for emergencies.

"President Taiga? It's Isamu. There's been an emergency and I need your help."

Taiga took a while to answer him. "It's about Mamoru-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes. You promised me you'd always support and help my son. I don't care how much evidence they have. My son is innocent."

"I'm already planning to do something about it. I've been following this all day, Isamu. Mamoru-kun has saved all of us too many times for the UN to call him a monster. Mamoru... He was always afraid of being judged for being different, wasn't he?"

"Yeah..." Isamu answered.

"I said this before Isamu, your son is a kind and courageous boy, I and all of 3G will get to the bottom of this, I swear it. Is Guy there?" Taiga added.

"Thank you, and yes, he's the one who broke the news." Isamu replied.

"Hand him the phone." Taiga asked.

Isamu handed the phone over to Guy. "It's for you."

Taiga came through on the other end. "Guy, I want you to leave and contact me on Gundober's comms on the secret 3G comm network." Taiga told him. "Roger." Guy said as he hung up and threw the phone to Isamu and left.

"Don''t worry. I'll save Mamoru for sure!" he said determined as he left and jumped onto Gundober and switched on the comm as he drove down the street.


	5. Chapter 4: The Distant Hope

Chapter 4: The Distant Hope

"Okay Guy, Let's run through the basics..." Taiga began. "When Mamoru-kun came back, according to reports, he's been hunting the Q-Parts, correct?"

"Yes, his first target was Uncle Liger's base in America. He convinced Mic to put them to sleep. Mamoru then made off with that part." Guy started. "Then, he got one from an unknown location... and then he went to China's reserch facility." Guy added.

"Commander Yan's reserch facility?" Taiga wondered. "Yes, sir. From what we were told in Orbit Base, he made off with the Q-part, and adjusted the GS-Rides on the Gaomachines to take control of them. Then the reports say he destroyed the lab before he left...Commander Yan's family and a few others were rescued by FuRyu and RaiRyu, but there was a considerable injury and death toll." Guy explained.

"So that's why Yan is taking it upon himself to represent the UN's prosecution?" Taiga asked. "Yes, If Mamoru is found guilty, he's to be extradited to China for punishment." Taiga was quiet after Guy said that. "That's very bad...Yan knows we'd have faith in him and try to save him, so he wants him extradited so they can make sure he gets a severe punishment." Taiga said, Guy was a bit shocked. "How severe does he want?" Guy demanded. "Execution is likely his goal." Taiga said, sullenly. "How can you get away with executing a boy?" Guy asked. "There are a lot of severe charges Mamoru is facing, he's being tried as an adult." Taiga explained.

"To get back on track, that's when he came to Orbit Base, right?" Taiga tried to redirect the conversation. "Yeah... I trusted him...He seemed like how he always was... he explained he needed the Q-part we had...said he "needed it any any cost..." but then he attacked us and knocked us all back, and went to the lab." Guy said, turning worried. "And he found Pappilon there..." Guy said. "Her Sensing Mind picked something up...that's what the others who were in the Main Order Room mentioned."

"And that's when Mamoru-kun allegedly decided to kill her?" Taiga asked. "He grabbed the Q-part first... the shards of glass from the case...they were..." Guy said, parking Gundober trying to collect himself. "The shards of glass were _the murder weapon_" Taiga added. "But there's no way a short kid like Mamoru would be able to stab a grown adult woman like Pappilon! Especially multiple wounds like she had!" Guy said.

"Guy, you forget that Mamoru-kun's powers are _psychic in nature._ he could have flung them with his powers." Taiga commented. "I see...But...the more you look at the evidence...the more it looks like an open and shut case..." Guy said, a little bit defeated. "We still have an investigation of our own to do. that's just the evidence Yan and Renee plan to use. Anyway, I need everyone together. Head to Orbit Base." Taiga said as he closed the channel.

As Guy was about to head back to where Mikoto and Geki had the ship, he saw Hana walking down the street, looking sad. Guy stopped for a moment and said "Hey, are you a certain classmate of Mamoru's... Hana-chan was it?" Guy asked her. Hearing Mamoru mentioned just made her sadder. "I don't want anything to do with Mamoru-kun anymore. Our wedding is off!" she exclaimed. "Hana...did you see him? Did something happen?" Guy said, surprised. "Yeah, I saw him fight with Kaidou-kun, they were both flying in the air and fighting...then something...bad happened." Hana said with tears in her eyes. "Hana, we need your help, Mamoru-kun needs your help right now. Please, come with me and tell us what you know...Hana if he acted strange, we need to know! I think something is wrong with him, but we need more information!" Guy asked her.

"Something wrong with him..." Hana wondered, remembering Mamoru's headache before he did the "bad thing". "I'll help..." Hana said with a frown and looking scared. "I think someone in space did something very bad to Mamoru...Help us, Hana, Help him...and I promise you, when I find the people who made Mamoru like this..._I won't let them get away. They WILL pay_. But first... we need to prove his innocence..." Guy said in an angry tone. Hana nervously looked at him and said "Okay" as she nervously climbed onto Gundober as Guy handed her a helmet. "Hold on, Hana-chan." as he rushed off back to the base.


	6. Chapter 5: The Path to The Truth

Chapter 5: The Path to the Truth

After returning to Orbit base, Guy held Hana's nervous little hand as they walked into the Main Order Room. Taiga was sitting at his desk, quietly thinking about everything. "I'm back... and I've brought a guest! You all might remember Hana-chan, Mamoru's classmate! She was allways getting caught up in the Zonder mess! " Guy said, trying to raise everyone's spirits, but doing little good. "Hana-chan, she saw Mamoru before he came to Orbit Base." Guy added more seriously.

Taiga said, his hands still folded. "So, you think what Hana knows might help our working theory?" Guy nodded in agreement. "Hana, before we ask, you have to know I talked to Mamoru before they...before Renee arrested him." Guy told her. "Mamoru is being accused of doing some horrible things, they're saying he hurt a lot of people in China... and that he killed someone." Guy told her. "We need to know ANYTHING you noticed when you saw Mamoru-kun." Taiga added.

"Well...I was at this shipyard when my dogs pulled me over there when I was walking them, and...Kaidou-kun was there..." Hana began. "Kaidou... he and J survived? What's Kaidou doing back on earth?" Guy wondered, surprised. "Anyway, Kaidou had this weird black object with him..." Hana added.

"Oh no..." Guy said with dread in his voice. "You don't mean this do you?" Taiga said as the computer screen showed a Q-Part. "Yeah, that's it." Hana answered. "The one in the unknown location was with Kaidou!" Guy said with surprise. "W...would that explain why Mamoru-kun and Kaidou-kun where glowing green and red and flying and... fighting?" Hana wondered. "All too well, I'm afraid." Taiga said. "What happened next?"

"I was so excited to see Mamoru-kun again! He came back, just like he promised! I called out to him, but when I did and he saw me... he got this funny look on his face... and it looked like he was having a headache or something. he stopped glowing and landed...He seemed to be arguing with someone while gripping his head." Hana explained.

"Of course! The same thing happened when I was tending to him after I removed him from GaoGaiGar! He must of been trying to fight off whoever is making him do this!" Guy said, coming to a realization. "Hana, you said something bad happened after that, right?" Guy wondered.

"Yes..." Hana began. "He said...He said...He said he wanted nothing to do with me...said I was worthless..." Hana said, sadly... "This is a camera that was around Yosef's collar when it happened...I think it caught everything he said... the video display doesn't work, so it can only play recorded sound..." Hana said nervously figeting with the audio-only camera.

"Please play it for us." Taiga said. Hana luckily had the right part ready to play, she had been playing it over and over again to make sense of it. the audio played:

_"No! I won't do it! Not in front of her! I can't put her in danger do you hear me!" _

Later in the audio after some of Mamoru yelling:

_"You're right." "She is just a weak inferior human" _

_"You heard me. I want nothing to do with an insect like you! I hate your hair, I hate your annoying voice! I hate how you always tell yourself you're not scared, when it's clear that you are, because you are weak!" _

The audio stopped. "That first line... it's critical to Mamoru's defense." Taiga said. "Combined with what Guy heard from Mamoru, this actually gives our theory that Mamoru somehow got brainwashed on his journey credibility." Taiga said. "What's more, he's trying to _fight it_." Guy added. "He was in so much pain when he told me he was being forced by something..."

"We have a start, people. but we have more things to investigate...But, there is an important thing to do..." Taiga said as he opened a comm link that had been waiting for a reply for a while. Commander Yan came on the viewscreen.

"Ah, Cheif Koutarou Taiga, it's good to see you again my friend." Yan said. "I wish it were under...happier circumstances."

"Where's Mamoru!" Guy shouted. "Now now, he's with Chausseur, capable hands, one of the best crime fighting organizations in the world or so I'm told." Yan replied. "Now, there is the matter of Mamoru's prosecution. I am going to lead the prosecution, Renee of Chausseur is my head detective for the Prosecution's investigation, and I EXPECT 3G to be accommodating for any evidence she needs at the crime scenes, of course you're welcome to your own investigation. After all, you certainly have a lot to prove in this case, don't you..." Yan said ominously.

"What's that supposed to mean..." Taiga asked him. "WHEN Mamoru is found guilty, of course, the whole world is going to find out that you all at 3G regularly relied on a _monster_ in order to stop the Zonders, it may even be the end of 3G." Yan said with a dark tone. "You're presuming an awful lot, Mamoru maintains his innocence!" Taiga replied in paced anger.

"And you're going to remind me, that as prosecutor, the burden of proof is mine? Fair enough, but are you prepared to back that up? Are you going to accept Mamoru's guilt, or are you going to challenge and bring this to a Tribunal?" Yan asked. "Then I so challege. CONVINE YOUR HEARING. I will represent Mamoru-kun myself as a UN Council member!" Taiga shouted.

"I expected as much... I look forward to seeing if 3G's investigating skills and knowledge of law are as great as your battle strength. But... I would be worried in your position, I feel for you..." Yan said, mockingly. "What do you mean?" Guy questioned. "The case against our young war criminal is _airtight_. the evidence is strong, a conviction and extradition is all but assured." Yan said as he turned the feed off.

"Okay everyone. Hana got us our first piece of critical evidence, but we have work to do before the trial. Pull every last camera feed from Orbit Base when Mamoru was here." Taiga stated. "It was already done a while ago." Ushi told them. "But they're not here, they were accessed while Entouji was here." Ushi said.

Taiga's face turned really serious in thought. "Where is Entouji, Chief?" Guy asked him. "Before you got here with Hana, when he realized we were going to be defending Mamoru...He quit. He said he couldn't be a part of an orginization trying to prove his fiance's murderer is innocent. He muttered something about "heading to france.." " Taiga explained. "So he pulled all the camera feeds and took them... to france? Wait... France is where Chausseur is! That's where they're holding Mamoru!" Guy said, surprised. "Entouji might try to help them with the prosecution... Don't judge him too harshly... Pappilon was the woman he loved." Taiga added. "We all trust Mamoru and have our theory... but Entouji... he's too blinded by grief to forgive him...Which is why we need to reveal the real ones responsible..."

"Planetary Lords of Sol..." Guy said, staring out into space. "Wait just a bit longer...after this is settled...I'm coming for you..." Guy murmured as he stormed out of the Main Order Room.

Hana peered out the same window and touched the window. "Mamoru-kun..." She sighed nervously. "Was what you said... not true..." She wondered. Mikoto went over to console her. "Of course not, Hana-chan. he was being made to say those words...So you wouldn't get in the way of the mission of whoever is doing that to him..." Mikoto explained. "Why do you think he argued to himself and looked like he was in pain when he saw you? He still cares... whoever's doing this to him...they're to blame." Mikoto explained. "They murdered Pappilon. They hurt all those people in China...not him. Come on. We've all got a big day tomorrow, it won't be long before the trial starts, you can help with our investigation, and the chief might need you to testify, Hana."


	7. Chapter 6: Isolation

Chapter 6: Isolation

All Mamoru could see in the dark interior of AnRyu's trailer was the dark bench he was sitting on and the armed UN guards toting assault rifles and wearing body armor who sat either side of him. He was still bruised and bloody, and everything still hurt a lot from being ripped out of GaoGaiGar earlier and being pulled and shoved into AnRyu. Though his mental anguish over everything that happened was hurting him a lot more.

Mamoru spent a while in this state, until a lot of shifting and moving of AnRyu's trailer, most likely from AnRyu being loaded in and out of a transport to get back to France, the moving motions stopped, and the back of the trailer opened and piercing light entered the trailer, and Renee and more armed guards came in. Renee made her way over to Mamoru and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him up and the armed guards pushed him out of the trailer. Renee led Mamoru and the guards inside Chausseur's base, it was almost as big as 3Gs bases, but Chausseur was a crime fighting organization, and the largest part of it was a _prison_.

After arriving at the desk that led to the check-in of Chausseur's high security prison, Renee left Mamoru with a few of the armed guards as she went to retrieve something from the check-in desk. A pair of high-tech looking shackles. Renee then moved to take off the handcuffs from Mamoru and then she said "Hands in front of you." Mamoru complied as he pushed his arms out into position as much as his arms still ached, as Renee put on the shackles on his wrists, and pushed a few buttons to turn them on.

"These aren't quite normal shackles, if I was in your place, I'd probably be writhing around on the floor in pain because my G-Stone would stop working and it'd do a number on my cybernetics. However for you, it should prevent you from doing that magic trick of yours." Renee explained. and sure enough, Mamoru felt something bearing down on him, he definitely couldn't transform or use his powers, and the suppression effect certainly was causing him discomfort by the look on his face. "I can see it's not exactly pleasant for you, either. but no matter, you'll get used to it, it's not killing you." Renee said as she led Mamoru and the guards guiding him inside the prison.

It was quite a long walk in the prison, they passed by many cells containing dangerous BioNet AI robots and cyborgs, until they eventually they came to an elevator. when Renee, Mamoru and the armed guards were inside, Renee pressed a button before giving the vocal command "Isolation Ward." as the elevator whirred to life and took them further in. When it stopped there were in an area with a few more cells, and considerably more guards and security. "Well, here we are, Chausseur's Isolation Ward, where we keep the most dangerous high-profile prisoners." Renee said as she approached the door of the empty cell and typed something to the keypad and the steel door unlatched and swung open.

Renee then grabbed Mamoru by his shoulder and shoved him in hard, causing him to fall over inside, as Renee locked the door and then used the keypad to fill out some information about the prisoner inside. she then looked through the window to where Mamoru had managed to stand and sit himself at the prison bed, before turning to a few of the armed guards. "Keep a good eye on our little murderer and war criminal, I have some stuff to do, and I need to go back to Orbit Base to begin my investigation, but I'll be back to question him." Renee said as she left as the armed guards saluted her. The two guards near Mamoru's cell then began talking.

"So this is the kid, right? Mamoru of 3G, huh?"

"Yeah, I hear he murdered Ms. Pappilon. I heard she was getting all ready to get married, too..."

"I didn't expect him…..to be so young and so small-looking…reminds me of my little brother back home…."

"Hey, don't forget, he's dangerous. He may look like a nice little boy, but he's not even human, right? He probably should have been locked up as soon as the government learned about his powers."

"But 3G took pity on him, right? Because this boy's some kind of a hero to them, right? Something like the Zonders would have won if it wasn't for him?"

"True, but it doesn't matter now after everything he's done, he's shown his true colors now and he's gonna get sent to China when he's convicted."

Mamoru overheard them of course, and became upset. _Why?_ Mamoru thought to himself. _Why did you make me do these horrible things?_ he cried out internally before his head started to spin again, the Nanomachines were acting up again as he looked down at the shackles and around the cell he was tossed in and his vision got blurry. His wounds and bruises still ached, but the pain inside was greater. Then his vision cleared up, but he was not alone in the cell anymore. Palus Abel, Palparepa, and Pei la Cain were inside with him but only he could see them, they were just a figment of imagination, or some effect of the Chemical Nanomachines.

"Ah Latio, it seems like you were unable to get the Pas-Q Machine back after all. But it's not a big deal! This situation you're in now actually work to our advantage.~" Palus Abel said with a grin. "How?" Mamoru wondered, standing up pacing back and forth. "Simple." Palparepa began. "The foolish humans are going to hold a trial because of what you've done, and it seems like they'll use the Pas-Q Machine as evidence against you." the winged doctor in white said. "Don't tell me you're going to make me be bad again during the trial to steal it back!" Mamoru shouted at them, which made the guards a little jumpy, as it looked like Mamoru was shouting at a wall.

"Of course not! This trial is the perfect way for us to _prove a point to you_, Latio." Palus Abel started. "That the worthless humans are no more evil than you think we are! You might think they care about you, but that's because until now, they didn't have a reason to _fear you. _As they should, You don't belong with these weak, fearful, hate-filled insects. You belong with your own kind. You're one of us, Latio." Palus Abel added with a smile. Mamoru got upset and sat down and started crying before shouting "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mamoru called out with tears in his eyes. "I see he still stubbornly resists…despite the hold my Chemical Nanomachines have on him being almost a thing of beauty…" Palparepa stated.

"My Lady, Lord Palparepa. Leave me and my son, I want to explain things to him, as father and son." Pei la Cain said as he sat down next to Mamoru as the visions of Palus Abel and Palparepa faded. "My son...please listen to me…I know….I know you've lived on this planet for far too long….you've grown attached to these...creatures…" Pei la Cain began. "I hear even the one who is special to you is human…" Pei la Cain tried to say with a warm smile. "Yes…" Mamoru said, still crying. "And you made me call her worthless! Why? Why….." Mamoru said trying to grab onto himself as he shook in pain, though it was difficult to get into a comfortable position with the shackles and all.

"Because, you can't allow yourself to becomes attached to these weak humans anymore. We had to keep you focused if our goal is to be achieved." Pei la Cain explained. "I blame myself. I wasn't there to raise you, and you ended up on this…..detestable world because of the Zonders…"

"As hard as this has been on you Latio….you have to remember this is all for the best, my son…" Pei la Cain said as tried to console Mamoru. "It's all for the sake of the Trinary Solar System." After Cain said that, Mamoru got a little angry. "I'm tired of hearing that! Maybe our home isn't even worth saving if it means doing horrible things in it's name! I didn't want to hurt my friends but you made me do it!" Mamoru snapped, upset and still crying but with a defiant look on his face. "Latio…" Pei la Cain began again as he stood up. "What's happened here, it's all your fault. If you had cooperated with us… if you had not taken the Pas-Q Machine… if you had not hid the true Galeon from us... None of this would have happened!" Pei la Cain shouted at him. Mamoru got even more upset at that point turning to him and shouted back "And letting everyone I know here die when the Dark Matter transfer completes would have been _better_? No….I don't believe that…" Mamoru said as he cried as the Chemical Nanomachines tried to make him compliant at Cain's urging.

"But at least, then, they might have died peacefully, quietly. We were at least prepared to show Earth more mercy than the Zonders showed the Trinary Solar System. Earth is not something you should concern yourself with, my son…" Pei la Cain told him. "But I forget, you only have the vague imprinted memories of your real home...you never saw the Green Planet at it's height…" Pei la Cain walked around the cell with his hands behind his back. "You said…. you wanted us to co-exist with the earth? But that implies you want earthlings to be treated as our equals, right?" Pei la Cain proposed to him.

"Of course….. I never wanted to be better than them...I thought we're…..we're the same…." Mamoru said softly, retreating to holding himself. Pei la Cain turned to him and began again. "And that is where you have went wrong, my son, you want them to be treated as equals, when they most certainly are _not_. Intellectually, technologically, culturally….. the Green and Red Planets were nearly a century ahead of Earth in _every way_. When Galeon was discovered, it revolutionized their science and military. We did not _choose_ to be the superior race, it's just the way it is." Pei la Cain said, trying to prove his point.

Mamoru sat there in horror. All of this talk about being the superior race and all _disgusted him_. Mamoru was tired of this. "Just…. leave me alone….LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mamoru shouted out, crying. "Very well, but realize that this is what your true destiny means…." Pei la Cain said as he walked back up to Mamoru. "I'm sure this ordeal will show you how barbaric these creatures can be…. I mean…. look at you…" Pei la Cain said pointing to the shackles. "Think about it, Latio." Pei la Cain said as the image of him disappeared. Mamoru was alone again.

The Chemical Nanomachines continued to give Mamoru a headache and Mamoru cried out. "No….It's not true….I'm not above them…." Mamoru said, shaking and crying. "But…. it is all my fault…. I still helped them…." Mamoru then tried to lay down on the prison bed, shifting his brown shoulder pads and adjusting his toga. "Guy-niichan….Hana-chan….Kaidou…..everyone….I didn't….want it to happen this way….but I did it….I deserve this..." Mamoru whimpered as he wept, shuddering and crying himself to sleep as the guards said "Quiet down in there, Amami, lights out." as the prison lights turned out and the room got dark.


	8. Chapter 7: Preperations

Chapter 7: Preperations

The next day in Orbit Base, Guy walked into the Main Order Room and said "So, it is time to finally begin our investigation? Tomorrow is when we all have to make the trip to France for Mamoru's hearing, right?" When Guy asked that, Mikoto looked to him and said "Well, the problem is that Renee and those two Vehicle Robos from Chausseur are still at the crime scene here, but you could head down with Hyuuma-san so you two can begin your investigation, as long as you don't get in her way, Renee already told me she doesn't mind." Mikoto then turned back to her console. "I'm waiting for FuRyu and RaiRyu to get back to me, Commander Yan put them in charge of China's investigation of what happened at the research lab." Mikoto explained.

"You mean the explosion after Mamoru left?" Guy asked. "Yeah, it shouldn't take long. But I think Ushi has some very good news!" Mikoto said with a smile. Ushi of course waved his hand going "Aw, come on, it was nothing, really… Well, what happened is I undid some of Entouji's handiwork before he left in a huff for France, and I found backup copies of all of our survelence footage from that day….. Well, most of it…." Ushi stated. "What do you mean, "most of it" ?" Guy asked him.

"It actually seemed like there was actually only one piece of footage Entouji took with him, and left no backup of….the footage of the lab where the Q-part was…around the umm….time…" Ushi said, trailing off. "You mean, the one that shows Mamoru and Pappilon _at the time of the murder?!_" Guy shouted at him. "I know…..but I do have good news! first, that footage Entouji took? it was _damaged_. there's isn't a lot shown of what goes on it that room, it's fuzzy, and there's time on the footage missing, tons of cuts..." Ushi began. "Damaged? That means the Chief should definitely be able to spot things that may be wrong with it when the prosecution presents it!" Guy said, happy to see things might be going right for the defense now.

"Oh, and we have _all of the other survelence footage_ from that day, most notably when Mamoru was talking to you and Mikoto in the hangar when he arrived, and outside of Orbit Base when you confronted him in space before he raced off with Galeon. I think this still might be useful evidence." Ushi said with a smile. "Yeah, that definitely helps!" Guy said giving a smile and a thumbs up. "By the way, where IS the Chief right now?" Guy wondered. "He headed over to France, he said he'll be back before we all have to head over there for the trial." Ushi answered.

"Guy...that means…" Mikoto said, trying to piece it together. "The Chief's probably headed to talk to Mamoru, he does have to get Mamoru's consent to allow him to represent him." Guy said. "Well, Geki, should we get down to the….crime scene?" Guy asked the muscular mohawked man. "Yeah, I just hope Renee will hopefully play nice with us and help us find out what we need." Geki said with a concerned look. Hana had just found her way back to the Main Order Room. "Wow, this place is so big, I can't believe Mamoru-kun used to go here all the time…" Hana said nervously as she entered. "I heard we're all going to France tomorrow…." Hana asked them. "Yes, Hana-chan, Mamoru's trial begins tomorrow." Mikoto warmly answered her.

"Umm…. you said I could help with the investigation…. right?" Hana asked curiously. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to see the crime scene… there still might be blood." Geki said to Guy. "Hana-chan, why don't you have a seat next to Mikoto over there, you can help her with the investigation of what happened at the Research Lab when RaiRyu and FuuRyu contact us!" Guy told her warmly as he and Geki went down to the lab where the Q-Part was kept.

Hana sat next to Mikoto and Mikoto smiled at her "I might have to ask you some questions about Mamoru-kun, so I'm glad you're here, Hana-chan!" Mikoto said warmly. "Ah, it's RaiRyu and FuuRyu now! They're requesting I switch to a private frequency, though…." Mikoto said curiously as she switched the frequency over and put FuuRyu through on the viewscreen. "This is FuuRyu! RaiRyu is still busy at the moment helping Commander Yan. I trust you know why I requested a private frequency?" FuuRyu asked. "Yes, I think I know why, it's because Yan won't be happy if you share too many details on the China side of the investigation with the defense, right?" Mikoto answered. "That's correct, so I have to be quick. You should also know that RaiRyu and I will likely be testifying tomorrow, Yan has already made sure the Courtroom we're using at Chausseur can accommodate Vehicle Robos." FuuRyu explained.

"I assume because you and RaiRyu are in change of the investigation since Renee can't be both here and at China at once?" Mikoto added. "Yes, but anyway, let's begin." Fuuryu said as a map of plans of the Research Facility came up as well as diagrams of Mamoru, the GaoMachines, The Q-Part, and a computer came up on it. "So, both RaiRyu and I were on guard duty that night, so we were witnesses. Lieutenant Mamoru broke into the base, and took the Q-Part and did something to the GaoMachines to get them under his command." FuuRyu began. "Mamoru-kun likely adjusted their GS-Rides with his powers, much like he could adjust Guy's G-Stone when he was a cyborg." Mikoto told FuuRyu. "Well at any rate, after that, Mamoru hacked into the security computer and triggered the self-destruct sequence. RaiRyu and I managed to save Commander Yan and his family and a few others, we scanned for other survivors but there were none..." FuuRyu explained.

"So that's how Mamoru-kun destroyed the lab? But why go through the trouble of hacking into a defense network to trigger a self-destruct?" Mikoto wondered. "It doesn't make sense…" she considered. "Why doesn't it make sense? It certainly left little to no evidence for the prosecution to go on." FuuRyu questioned. "Because doing something that complicated just to cover his tracks doesn't sound like Mamoru-kun to me, especially since doing such a thing killed so many people, What's his motive? Why didn't he just leave the Research Lab with the GaoMachines and the Q-Part just like he did when he took the one from 3G America?" Mikoto considered. "Hana-chan, does Mamoru-kun know how to do complex things on computers?" she asked the smaller girl.

"Not really…." Hana answered. "After all, he's like 12 or 13 now, right? he hasn't went to school for a few years, too...And they haven't taught us how to use computers at school yet…" Hana wondered.

At that point, something clicked in Mikoto's brain. "That's right! Mamoru-kun has been in space for two years! It really doesn't make sense for him to have hacked the computer to destroy the base! He could have used his powers to tear the base apart, or use the GaoMachines he just stole to destroy the base." Mikoto said, typing up a document for Taiga to read later. "Thanks for your help, FuuRyu! You've been a big help to the defense!" Mikoto told the green robot on the screen. "You're welcome, just know that I'll likely have to purge my short term memory to forget everything you've just figured out….I can't risk Commander Yan finding out about this…" FuuRyu said as the feed switched off.

Meanwhile at the crime scene at Orbit Base, Guy and Geki arrived to still find Chausseur members sweeping the area for clues, with Renee looking over the bloody area where Pappilon was killed. "Cousin, I'm afraid I can't have you poking around here today…" Renee said as she headed in Guy and Geki's direction. "Renee! We need to look around!" Guy demanded, but Renee looked away. "Too bad….However since the trial begins tomorrow, I better give you some… very limited info." Renee started. '_looks like she's going to help after all_' Guy thought.

"The important thing here is the evidence. We found the shards of glass that were used to kill her." Renee began. "The blood does indeed register as the sample we have on file for Pappilon." Renee said. "Also, while there are no fingerprints on the glass….we are testing it _for a certain energy signature_" Renee said, coldly. "What kind of energy signature?" Guy demanded. "Sorry, but that's the prosecution's little secret, cousin…." Renee answered.

"It should be obvious, Guy." Geki told him. "They're testing it for a G-Stone energy signature…" to which Renee turned to him and said "Very _astute_, guess the rumors of you used to be a detective were true." Renee said smiling at Geki. "But that means…." Guy began and Geki began looking serious. "It means if it comes back positive…. they might as well have Mamoru's fingerprints! The prosecution will argue that it's proof Mamoru lifted the glass with his powers…" Geki told Guy. "I'm afraid that's not all. there's another piece of critical evidence." Renee added.

"The Security footage of the murder." Renee stated. '_Yeah, that one was to be expected, but Ushi told us that it's damaged and doesn't paint the whole picture of what went on here! Plus, we have the rest of the security footage!' _ Guy thought with a determined look. "Now, if you're satisfied with this information, I'll have to ask you to leave now." Renee said looking away. "Of course! By the way….Thanks, Renee." Guy said warmly as he left. Renee put on a suprised look and said "H-hey! don't think you have a chance in hell in court tomorrow! It's an airtight case!" but went back to her work after they left.

Meanwhile at Chausseur, Taiga was escorted to Mamoru's cell. When he got there, Taiga adjusted his suit and cleared his throat before he looked at the guards of the cell and said "I'd like a little time alone with him, please." Taiga requested as the Guards then went on patrol.

Taiga peered through the glass window, seeing Mamoru laying on the prison bed, his head facing the wall. Mamoru still had a sad look on his face as he tried to sleep, the words of the Sol Lord visions still weighed on his mind, especially Pei la Cain's words.

"Mamoru-kun…It's me, Chief Taiga." Taiga said looking to the boy who was lying there. He was awake now, but just intently staring at the wall. "Please, Mamoru-kun, talk to me. I want to help." Taiga urged him. Mamoru eventually did shift himself into a sitting position and faced Taiga with his green eyes, looking upset. "How? How are you supposed to help me? And why would you? After everything I've done?" Mamoru asked him, sadly. Taiga looked back at him and said "Mamoru, I don't think you're the monster everyone's trying to paint you as." Taiga said to him, and then tried to smile just to improve the boy's mood.

"Of course I am... I deserve whatever punishment I get...I just wish Guy had killed me that day." Mamoru said, looking away and crying. Taiga looked away himself, but only briefly. "Mamoru...I don't think that's true. no matter what you did, I have faith in you." Taiga tried his best to improve the situation. "But I don't deserve your help! I DID IT! I killed her! And I killed all those people in China! I deserve to be dead right now! Guy should have killed me when we fought!" Mamoru shouted with tears in his eyes before more influence came from the nanomachines, giving him a headache.

"Those words don't sound like the Mamoru-kun I know...and that's why your head hurts, right?" Taiga said, putting on a serious face. "I think…..what you did was not your choice." After Taiga said that Mamoru was a bit surprised. "But how could you….You can't prove that…" Mamoru said, depressed. "But I have to try, Mamoru, We're going to fight this! I wasn't about to just let Yan punish you! I want to represent you in court tomorrow." Taiga told him. "But...everything that happened is all my fault…." Mamoru said gripping his head again, Pei la Cain's comments from the other night echoed in his mind.

"Think about it, Mamoru. Is what you said to Hana the truth? Do you truly think humans are insects? Did you have a _reason_ to kill Pappilon?" Taiga asked him. Mamoru gripped his head again and yelled loudly before whimpering "Hana-chan…..Hana-chan….It's not true! they…..they made me…." Mamoru whimpered softly as he curled up and started crying. "So I was right…" Taiga said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mamoru….and I'll prove everything in that courtroom!" Taiga said with determination as he left. Mamoru curled up and continued to cry as he heard Pei la Cain's voice in his head. "Don't listen to him, it IS your fault, my son, you turned on your own people, the blame is yours…" which caused Mamoru the cry himself back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: The Lobby

Chapter 8: The Lobby

It had been a long journey to France, but the entirety of the 3G Mobile Unit had shown up to watch the proceedings. It seemed like since the courtroom had been designed to accommodate Vehicle Robos, Volfogg and the recently repaired HyoRyu and Enryu were able to be in the courtroom's lobby alongside Taiga, Guy, Mikoto, and the others. Hana was also there, looking nervous.

"Thank you all for coming out to support Mamoru. I'm going to try my best in there. Guy and Mikoto, I'm going to ask you to serve as my aides, have you both looked at all the evidence?" Taiga asked. "Yeah, we have….Chief, do you think Mamoru has a chance?" Guy asked. "Of course he does, Guy. You of all people should know how we can turn even the smallest chance into victory." Taiga said with a smirk. "It's good to have you back, Chief, 3G just wasn't the same with that old man…" Mikoto said, giggling. "Oh, Guy, use this phone and call Isamu so you can tell him what channel he and Ai can watch the Trial on, They need to watch this." Taiga asked handing him a phone. "Understood." Guy said as he went into a private room to make the call.

"Though, looking at it from a more realistic view….most of the evidence looks bad." HyoRyu added. "And it seems like Stallion is going to be the UN arbiter in charge of presiding over this trial." EnRyu added. "That's good news...Stallion is a fair and just man, I was worried Yan might have had a Judge that'd favor his side. But we must remember Stallion won't be biased towards the defense either, he's here as a UN figurehead, not as a 3G member." Volfogg said, seriously.

Commander Yan then started walking in their direction. "Greetings, Chief Koutarou Taiga. I look forward to seeing how you handle this rather grim situation your young Lieutenant faces." Yan said, smirking. "Would you hazard a guess as to what witnesses I intend to call for the trial's first session?"

"I guess the first few witnesses are going to be FuuRyu and Rairyu for the information on what happened at the research facility, and then you'll probably call that detective…" Taiga guessed. "Mostly correct, FuuRyu and RaiRyu can't be called to the stand together, so I already had them perform Symmetrical Docking. They'll be testifying as GekiRyuJin. The important thing is I am determined to get this case decided in the first day. The evidence is more than decisive enough." Yan said, confidently.

"Oh, is it? Sure there's nothing you overlooked? As I heard, there wasn't much evidence to find at China's research facility." Taiga said with a smirk. Yan frowned a little, not knowing how Taiga knew that. "It's of no consequence, the Pas-Q Machine and GekiRyuJin's airtight testimony will be all I need. Especially considering the massive amount of evidence in the case of Pappilon's murder is _very decisive indeed._" Yan said, trying to maintain his cool before walking off to prepare his case.

After a while Guy returned from making the call, and Hana looked around and asked "Umm...Where's Mamoru-kun?" Taiga looked at the young girl and said. "Don't worry. He should be on his way in, soon." Taiga said as the door of the lobby area opened. "Ah there he is!" Guy said, warmly. Mamoru was escorted in by some of the same armed Chausseur guards, still wearing his outfit from that day, though, the blood and bruises had been finally cleaned up. "Mamoru-kun…" Hana said as she nervously approached him. "Hana-chan…" Mamoru said sadly, trying to look away from her, even as she approached to give him a hug. After the hug, he looked at Taiga. "Why does Hana-chan have to be here...I didn't want her to see this…" Mamoru said, upset.

"Isn't it obvious, she's worried about you." Taiga told him. "Hana-chan, don't you have something to tell him?" Mikoto tried to urge the younger girl. "Mamoru-kun….I know what you told me…. that day...I know that wasn't you! You didn't do it….I know it…." Hana said, crying. Mamoru then began to cry himself "But I _did do it_! It's true I can't remember the details...It's true that I didn't want to do it...but it doesn't change anything….Pappilon and all those people in China are dead...because of me…." Mamoru said as he sat down on a bench in the lobby and putting his hands in his face and began weeping. 'The Sol Lords are right...my father is right...it's my fault for betraying my people!' he thought to himself.

"No, Mamoru, that changes _everything about this case_. And I am going to prove it, seems like I'll have to prove it to you as well...So pay close attention in that courtroom…" Taiga said, defiantly. "Mamoru….I have no idea what you've been through…. what happened to you in space...it must have been hard for you...Whoever did this to you…..I'm going to hunt them down….as soon as this is over…." Guy said as he held the crying boy in his arms. "No, Captain Guy." Volfogg started. "Whoever did this is Lieutenant Mamoru….will be destroyed by me…"

"Everyone calm down...I'm sure the entire Mobile Unit will be able to find the real culprit together… but we've got our hands full with this case…" Taiga stated. "Come on, let's get in the courtroom…." Taiga said as the others moved into the courtroom. "Mamoru….I know it's difficult, but...you need to believe this wasn't your fault….let me prove it to you…" Taiga said as he comforted the sad looking boy as they all entered the courtroom.


	10. Chapter 9: The Trial Day One Part 1

Chapter 9: The Trial Day One Part 1 (GekiRyuJin's Testimony)

Taiga, Guy, Mikoto came and sat at the defense's table of the left side of the courtroom, as the 3G members, including the Vehicle Robos and the spectators took their seat in the very large courtroom. Commander Yan took his position at the Prosecution table, with his aides shuffling some paperwork over to him. Mamoru was then shown in by the guards and sat down in the Defendant's chair.

A millitary officer then said "U.N. Appointed Arbiter Stallion White presiding'" as Stallion White came in and made his way to the main judgement stand. Stallion put on a small pair of reading glasses and began, banging the gavel a few times. "As U.N. Arbiter, I hereby convine the trial of Lieutenant Mamoru Amami of 3G."

"The Prosecution is prepared to begin at any time, Your Honor." Commander Yan said. "As is the Defense." Taiga added. "Very well, Prosecutor Yan Long-Li, Defense Council Kotarou Taiga, you may make your opening statements." Stallion said as he looked through the case papers in front of him. Commander Yan picked up his notes and began his statement. "The prosecution makes the following allegations against Lieutenant Amami. That a few days ago when he returned to the Earth, he has been going around U.N. installations trying to steal and obtain the parts of the Pas-Q Machine, and I would like to submit the assembled Pas-Q Machine 3G recovered from him when he was taken into custody, into evidence." Yan began as Stallion nodded at the evidence submission. "And that on the day in question, after stealing the part from 3G America's Space Center, the Defendant came to China's Space Aeronautical Development Center, where he stole the Q-Part that was undergoing testing, as well as made off with the GaoMachines that were there for research. After which, the defendant activated the Development Center's Self-Destruct System and caused the reactor to overload. FuuRyu and RaiRyu were able to save me and my family, and a handful of the others, but many still died in the explosion!" Commander Yan said, adjusting his glasses as there was a big commotion among the spectators.

"And, that's not all. Then, he came to 3G's own Orbit Base, where he stole another Q-Part, and in the lab where the Q-Part was being kept, Lieutenant Amami committed the premeditated murder of one Papillon Noir of Chasseur. After which, 3G pursued him to Kyoto, where he was eventually brought into Chasseur custody by Detective Shishioh." Commander Yan continued. "I ask that he be extradited to The People's Republic of China to answer for these crimes."

"This would mean that the Lieutenant is being tried as an adult. Very well. Do you have a opening statement for the Defense, Chief?" Stallion said, turning to Taiga. Taiga stood up briefly and said "Yes. The Prosecutor neglected to mention in his opening statement, that 3G America's Space Center, nor the Orbit Base were not destroyed like China's development Center. The Lieutenant certainly would've had an easy time of at least disabling or damaging the Orbit Base, given the clearance he has, but there was no evidence of that at all. So, why just the Development Center? And this isn't the only thing that doesn't add up about the events on the day in question, and it's the Defense's intent to prove that." Taiga said as he then sat back down as Guy said "Yes, that is strange, why destroy that one research lab and not any of the others?" Mikoto then whispered "And that's not the only thing we can poke holes in, either!"

Mamoru on the other hand just looked sad as he listened to all of this, as he gripped his head in pain, trying to push away the Sol Lord's infernal whispering. "Are you okay, Mamoru?" Guy whispered, concerned. "Just..a bit of a headache." Mamoru fibbed to him.

"I see. Prosecutor, you may call your first witness." Stallion said to Yan. "We'll start with the destruction of the Development Center. The Prosecution calls GekiRyuJin to the stand." Yan said as an elevator below the courtroom could be heard as the floor was the stand was gave way to the elevator where a platform carrying the combined GekiRyuJin sitting in a robot-sized version of the stand was sitting. "Name and occupation, please." Yan asked him. "We are FuuRyu and RaiRyu, Vehicle Mechanoids developed by The People's Republic of China, currently we are combined into the Super Mechanoid, GekiRyuJin. We're also a member of the 3G Mobile Unit." GekiRyuJin said to him. "Your Honor, GekiRyuJin, as FuuRyu and RaiRyu, were on patrol duty at the time in question shortly before the explosion, they were witnesses." Yan explained as he then went on. "Could you tell us what you learned about what happened that night from your scans and the security footage before the explosion?" Yan asked him.

"Of course. If the court would direct their attention to the computer monitor, please…" GekiRyuJin said as he remotely turned the computer on and showed what looks like a floor plan of the development center, including the rooms. "At the time of the incident, RaiRyu was the one scanning and watching the lab interior as FuuRyu patrolled the perimeter, correct?" Yan asked. "Correct." GekiRyuJin confirmed as he added a yellow dot with an R for RaiRyu's position near the lab.

HyoRyu and EnRyu from the spectator area began to talk quietly as this went on. "Those guys...If they lie on the stand to help Yan's case…" EnRyu bagan, frustrated. "They won't. Like us, that can't lie about something like this, they aren't like how they used to be before, EnRyu… they're true heroes now. They'll tell the truth... even if they misinterpret it… or if it doesn't help Mamoru-dono…" HyoRyu said, trying to be reassuring, but ended up coming off a little morbid.

"Inside the lab, most of the workers, scientists, and personnel were spread somewhat thinly across the building, those some were here inn the Observation Room, along with Commander Yan, who was entertaining his family, and some guests." GekiRyuJin added as more blips were put in the Observation Room to show the location of Commander Yan. "Does that make you a witness as well, Prosecutor?" Stallion asked. "Technically yes, but I didn't notice anything until shortly before the explosion. I and my family wouldn't have escaped with our lives if FuuRyu and RaiRyu didn't intervene…" Yan added. "Back to the matter at hand."

"Mamor- I mean, the Defendant arrived by flying into the ventilation system and came out into the lab where the GaoMachines were being kept. He snuck around the lab and did something to the GaoMachines to get them under his control." GekiRyu Jin explained as a green blip with a D showed up as it showed Mamoru's path through the ventilation system and into the main lab and his path he took. "I submit to evidence 3G's file on Lieutenant Amami. The young Lieutenant's powers allow him to "adjust" the G-Stones, this is likely how he repurposed the GaoMachines for his use." Commander Yan said as Stallion nodded in agreement.

"Then, the Lieutenant made his way to where the Q-Part was being kept and took it into his possession." GekiRyuJin said as the blip moved to where the test chamber was. "Then he made his way to a nearby computer terminal… and triggered the Development Center's Self-Destruct sequence, at which point both him and the GaoMachines buster their way out of the Development Center and left, which is when Commander Yan noticed them escaping, and then saw the Self-Destruct alert." GekiRyuJin explained. "As the reactor overloaded is when the two of you showed up to save me and my entourage, correct?" Yan asked. "Yes. We used Electromagnetic Power to try to hold back the meltdown, while creating an air cushion to get the survivors to safely. We did manage to save Commander Yan and those with him but…" GekiRyuJin began, a bit sad. "We...scanned for other survivors, but there were none."

Upon hearing that EnRyu muttered "Sounds like they did everything they could…" and HyoRyu followed up "You've certainly learned a lot… little brothers…" Yan then looked over to Taiga and said "Rather decisive, it is not? You're welcome to not bother cross-examining, it is quite futile…" Yan said, smirking at Taiga. Taiga just smirked back. "Not a chance. Of course I'm going to cross-examine." Guy smiled and said "That's the Chief I remember!" Mikoto just smiled and said "Don't you worry, Mamoru-kun, the Chief is definitely going to prove 'em wrong!" Mamoru however, was far from optimistic. "Doesn't matter… they won't believe him…"

Taiga stood up and folded his hands, walking around the room. "GekiRyuJin…" he began. "As I said in my opening statement, I found it curious that Mamoru-kun chose to destroy the Development Center, but yet, he didn't destroy either the 3G Space Center in America or the Orbit Base. It would have been more plausible for him to trigger something like a self-destruct sequence in those places, after all, he has clearance. Would he have had the clearance to trigger the sequence at China's Development Center?" Taiga asked.

"No, the Development Center is connected to the Republic's military, not to 3G." GekiRyuJin said. "Objection!" Yan shouted. "Do you think we are naive, Chief Koutarou Taiga? He could have hacked into the system!" Yan said. "Is that so…" Taiga said wandering over as Mikoto smirked and handed him a paper. "GekiRyuJin, do you think Mamoru-kun would have been able to hack into the computer and start the sequence all by himself, in the short time he was there?" Taiga asked. "He did activate the sequence, though-" GekiRyuJin said before Taiga cut him off, raising his voice. "Then let's start with something more basic, hmm? What language does the Computer Terminals at the Development Center use?" Taiga asked. Yan smirked and said "Your Honor, I fail to see the relevance of any of this…" Yan said before Stallion banged the Gavel and said "Overruled. The witness will answer the question." Stallion said.

GekiRyuJin then said "Why, the computer terminals are in Chinese, of course..WHAT!? But that means…" GekiRyuJin was shocked and getting fired up, Yan gasped and shouted "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Taiga smirked and looked at his paper. "That's right. Mamoru-kun may be an alien, but he was raised and went to school in _Japan,_ not China! Chinese was NOWHERE TO BE FOUND AT THE CURRICULUM OF HIS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! And it's not like he's been to school in over a year! He's been in space until recently!" Taiga shouted pointing at the Prosecution. "OBJECTION!" Yan yelled. "That…..That may be true! But GekiRyuJin's testimony is still accurate! THE CENTER STILL WAS DESTROYED FROM A SELF DESTRUCT! I SAW THE ALERT MYSELF!" "Objection!" Taiga shouted back. "The defense does not deny there was an explosion at the Development Center, However... It just does not make sense!" Taiga said. Yan regained his composure and adjusted his glasses and chuckled, "Objection." he said calmly. "By admitting that, you're back to square one, Chief Koutarou Taiga! Whether or not the young Lieutenant can speak Chinese makes no difference if he was able to trigger it anyway."

Taiga closed his eyes briefly and slammed his hands on the desk before smirking and crossing his arms. "Unfortunately for you, It's not the only thing that doesn't add up about this." Taiga said. Yan stared and said "Hmm? And what would that be?"

"Simple. Why the self-destruct sequence?" Taiga asked with a smirk. "What…" Yan answered in shock. "But I must thank you for submitting Mamoru-kun's personnel file. You've helped the Defense a great deal." Taiga said, smirking at Yan. Yan gritted his teeth and said "Why you…" Stallion then banged the gavel and said "Order! Order! Chief, if you have a point I recommend you get to it."

"Why would Mamoru-kun need to destroy the lab with the self-destruct sequence? With his abilities he could have destroyed that place without doing such a complicated, unlikely thing. One blast from his Green Planet energy bolts could have definitely caused the overload to occur, and his "Two Power Into One" ability was strong enough to destroy the Zonder Master Program, it would have had no problem tearing the center to shreds." Taiga said, confidently. Guy then stood up. "And let's not forget, Mamoru had the GaoMachines at his disposal, and Galeon came to him later on when he was at Orbit Base. If he needed to destroy the Center, He could have used GaoGaiGar to tear it apart! Like when he used GaoGaiGar against me when we fought in Kyoto!" Guy said. "Chief...Guy-niichan… you still think I'm innocent? I...I don't deserve it…" Mamoru muttered to himself gripping his head again.

"So, Prosecutor, Why would he choose the self-destruct sequence? Such a complicated method to destroy the center that would be so hard for him to pull off alone?" Taiga asked Yan. Yan tried his best to regain his composure. "That should be obvious, it leaves less evidence behind and is less noticeable than those other methods." Yan said. "Objection." Taiga said calmly. "What use would covering his tracks be to Mamoru-kun? Plus, he was hardly covering his tracks when he decided to perform Final Fusion right in the middle of Kyoto when Guy caught up to him." Taiga said as a huge commotion broke out in the crowd "what's up with this case?" one said "this makes absolutely no sense.." another said until Stallion banged the gavel again. "ORDER ORDER!" he shouted. "Chief, can you please explain this?!" Stallion asked

"That's just it, isn't it, Prosecutor? We don't know much of anything based on what FuuRyu and RaiRyu have told us, all we know is Mamoru-kun took the GaoMachines and the Q-Parts, and a self-destruct sequence went off, which he may or may not have activated." Taiga said. "But what about this question? _What is Mamoru-kun's motive?_" Taiga asked. Yan pushed up his glasses and calmly answered "His motive was the Q-part and the GaoMachines, of course!" after which Taiga shouted "Objection!" Taiga then added "If that's his motive, why didn't he destroy Orbit Base or the 3G Space Center? This is going in circles, Prosecutor." At which point Yan pointed his finger at Taiga and said "Then perhaps the defense should explain what's going on here! How about it, Chief Koutarou Taiga?"

Taiga placed his hands on the desk again and thought to himself 'I've gotten us this far! Time to take this all the way with the power of Courage!' and Taiga began. "The defense proposes the following theory. While we don't deny Mamoru-kun was at the computer terminal, and we don't deny there wasn't a self-destruct... Mamoru-kun could not have done it alone...He must..._have had help._" Taiga said with a smirk.

Yan smiled back and said "Are you saying he had an accomplice, who helped him hack into our system from afar? Perhaps it was your own Mic Sounders the 13th who helped him do just that? Just like he helped him at the 3G Space Cent-" Yan tried to suggest before a barrage of gavel banging. "Overruled. I was at the 3G Space Center when Mamoru returned and Mic put us to sleep. I saw that he was placed on lockdown myself! Even if he wasn't Mic couldn't have helped cause the Self-Destruct! His AI is programmed with the Three Laws! Mamoru's collaborator could not have been Mic!"

"That's right." Taiga began. "I have my doubt about it being a "collaborator" too...I think something like "coercer" might be more apt.." Taiga said with a smirk. "You can't be suggesting…" Yan said, growing frustrated. "Chief, does the defense believe that Mamoru was being forced or threatened in some way?" Stallion asked.

"That's the theory." Taiga said. "Objection." Yan said calmly. "Who is the one supposedly coercing the defendant? Do you even have a single scrap of evidence to back up what you're saying?" Taiga simply said "Nothing hard, but you have just as little evidence! You're still going just on the word of the witness, and the defense has already proven the Q-Part does not add up as the sole motive because he didn't destroy the Space Center when he took the Q-Part from there. Your Honor, the defense has reason to believe Mamoru-kun was behaving strangely on the day in question, I'd like permission to question GekiRyuJin if there was anything strange or unusual that went on." Taiga said, looking to Stallion. "Objection!" Yan shouted. "Your Honor, this sounds like a waste of the court's time." Stallion banged the gavel. "Overruled, Prosecutor. Chief, I'll allow you to explore this, but you had better be going somewhere with this…" Stallion told them.

"GekiRyuJin, could you testify to the court, about anything unusual about the Defendant, any way he acted, anything strange or out of place at all." Taiga asked. "Of course. As part of the Mobile Unit, we know Mamoru very well, when we worked together during the Mechanization crisis and the battle with the Z-Master. When he came to the center… he was behaving strangely…"

"In what way?" Taiga asked. "It's hard to say, it almost looked like he was sick or in some kind of pain. Though… Right before he activated the self-destruct sequence, he was gripping his head… and it seemed like he was shouting "NO!" or something. And then his eyes and hands moved faster than normal when he used the terminal, like he was in a strange trance-like state." GekiRyuJin said.

"That's exactly what I needed. Thank you, GekiRyuJin." Taiga said before walking back to the desk. "Your Honor. It is the Defense's belief that Mamoru-kun's strange behavior as GekiRyuJin has testified to, is linked to the strange questions about what's going on, and I believe that whoever is really behind this was giving Mamoru-kun instructions and orders from afar. The Prosecution has yet to offer a motive as to why Mamoru-kun did this, and it doesn't add up with the other facts. I can't prove beyond a shadow of the doubt the "true culprit" is forcing him yet, but I do know this. This was all _planned out from the start._ At the very least, more investigation is required." Taiga concluded.

"You're right, I'm afraid I can't make a ruling on this in any form until more things are made clear. Prosecutor Yan, It's clear that you haven't been able to adequately explain away the inconsistencies, nor have you proven the defendant's motive if he is truly guilty. Chief, we still need hard proof for your theory as well. What's going on is too unclear for me to make a ruling on this matter at this time." Stallion said. "Your Honor." Yan began. "I am in agreement, but before we adjourn for today, we still haven't explored the murder of Papillon Noir." Commander Yan said with a smirk, he knew he had a much stronger case for that. "Very well. I call a short recess while the Prosecutor prepares the next witness. This Tribunal shall resume in 15 minutes!" Stallion said as he banged the gavel one more time, as the court began to empty, Mamoru, Taiga and the Defense team ended up in the lobby.

Guy put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "See, we're definitely gonna prove your innocence, Mamoru!" Guy said with a smile. "Maybe… but…" Mamoru considered with a sad look, remembering Pei La Cain's message about how he caused this entire chain of events by the betrayal. "At the very least, the Chief sure stopped that Yan from pulling off his "I'm going to get a verdict in the first day" gloating!" Mikoto added, smiling. Taiga took a minute to wipe the sweat from his brow before relaxing for a minute. "Yeah, I somehow got the ball rolling...but only just…" Taiga said. "We just…. we need more information…"

"Mamoru…" Guy urged, gently. "I can't…" Mamoru let out softly. "That won't do any good, Guy. Whoever is responsible will want to keep him quiet. We shouldn't push him…By the sound of things he's already in enough pain…" Taiga told him. "I'm sorry, Mamoru." Guy said, hugging him.

"Recess is almost over, it's almost time." Mikoto said. "That means Renee is up next...knowing her, this could be a problem…" Guy added. "I have a plan." Taiga said. "That's good to hear. Renee...Papillon was like a sister to her, She… She has a pretty personal stake in this. She's going to be really difficult, Chief." Mikoto said, looking a bit sad. "We'll manage. Let's get back in there." Taiga said as he stood up as they all went back into the courtroom.


	11. Chapter 10: The Trial Day One Part 2

Chapter 10: The Trial Day One Part 2 (Renee's Testimony)

Everyone re-entered the large courtroom again, Taiga, Guy, and Mikoto taking their seats at the Defense table, as the Guard brought Mamoru back in to have him sit back down in the Defendant's chair. As after Yan entered and sat at the Prosecutor's table, everyone rose as Stallion re-entered the room, and sat down at the judgement podium, putting his reading glasses back on, as everyone took their seats.

Stallion banged the gavel and said "We will now resume the trial of Lieutenant Mamoru Amami of 3G. Is the Prosecution and Defense prepared to continue?" Stallion looked to Yan and Taiga. "The Prosecution is prepared, Your Honor." Yan answered. Taiga nodded in agreement. "The Defense, as well."

"Very well, Prosecutor, you may call your next witness." Stallion said, nodding to Yan. "The Prosecution calls Detective Renee Cardiff Shishioh of Chasseur to the stand." Yan said looking as Renee entered the room. Renee took a minute to adjust her pink trenchcoat which also served as her cyborg cooling coat, and ran a hand through her pink hair as she walked up to the stand, pushing up her small pair of red-tinted specs. As she passed by the Defense table, she looked over, but when her eyes saw Mamoru, she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head making a angry and to the point "Hmph!" sound. Guy looked serious in Renee's direction as she approached the stand and thought to himself sullenly 'Renee...I know the death of Papillon has really affected you, she was like a sister to you, but... Mamoru is innocent...Once we prove that to you...We'll definitely avenge Papillon by hunting down those who are really to blame...' Guy thought to himself, clenching his fist as Mikoto took his hand. Mamoru on the other hand could only give a sad look. He knew Renee absolutely loathed him with every fiber of her being. He could feel it from how she acted when he was put into his cell.

"Could you please state your name and your occupation for the court?" Yan asked her. "Renee Cardiff Shishioh, Detective and head operative of France's special anti-crime task force, Chasseur. Remember it." Renee said in her usual snarky tone. "I understand you're the one who placed the defendant under arrest and took him into Chasseur's custody?" Stallion stated. "Yes, that's right. After the battle that took place in Kyoto, I placed that boy over there under arrest and took him to a holding cell at Chasseur's prison in our headquarters." Renee said, seeming angrier when talking about Mamoru.

"Detective Shishioh, can you please walk the court through the results of your investigation of the Orbit Base incident? Including any evidence you gathered?" Yan said. "Of course. If everyone would look at the computer screen." Renee said directing everyone to the monitor from before, which soon started up and displayed a room-by-room layout of the Orbit Base.

The layout then zoomed into the hangar bay. "That boy first arrived at Orbit Base in the SteathGao II he stole from the China's destroyed Development Center." Renee began as Mamoru's profile appeared on screen and a red blip with a "K" was marked next to StealthGao II. The "K" of course stood for _killer._ "Also in the room were witnesses, some of 3G's staff. Including Major Utsugi, and my cousin, Captain Shishioh, who are both sitting there right next to the defense council." Renee said as blue blips appeared in the hangar, and Guy and Mikoto's profile were shown next. Then It cut back to Mamoru's profile as the red dot marking his location was highlighted.

"According to what we've learned from questioning the witnesses, the defendant was almost… obsessively pre-occupied with getting the Q-Part on Orbit Base." Renee stated. "When one of the witnesses told him where it was, he began glowing and did something that knocked the witnesses, including my cousin and his girlfriend over there, off their feet. Then, he used his powers to fly down the hallway towards the lab." Renee said as the blue witness blip moved to show being knocked back, as Mamoru's red blip began to move up the corridor on the map towards the room marked "research module".

"At the same time, my co-worker and fellow Chasseur member, and the...victim, Papillon Noir, left the Main Order Room when her Sensing Mind sensed something and she also headed in the direction of the laboratory, which at the point both Papillon and that boy were in the lab, which was the _time of the murder._" Renee said rather grimly with anger, frustration, and disgust in the pit of her stomach, as a green "victim" blip was created that showed Papillon's own path to the laboratory. it clearly showed Mamoru and Papillon being the only people in the lab at the time, and they both entered around the same time, but Papillon was there first.

"What happened next, Detective Shishioh? I..know this is difficult, she was your co-worker and all.." Yan said. "I'm fine. This is my job." Renee replied coldly, turning her head away. Guy looked sad and thought 'No you're not. You're borderline obsessed with wanting to avenge her...' Renee then continued. "First, the boy used his powers to shatter the glass of the casing of the test equipment where the Q-Part was being kept." Renee face that turned frustrated and angry, her eyes now burning with some kind of determination, turning to glare at Mamoru at the Defendant's chair. "After he got his precious Q-Part he was obsessed with, he used the same shards of glass from the casing and decided to stop being such a sweet innocent boy and become a woman murdering piece of garbage." Renee said, staring madly at the defense table, speaking in an insulting, sarcastic but angry tone. Mamoru began to cry a bit. "You're absolutely right, Renee-san…" Mamoru muttered to himself putting his hands into his face as Guy held his shoulder. "Renee!" Guy shouted at her. "Act with a little damn professionalism!"

Stallion banged his gavel and said "The witness will refrain from making personal attacks." Renee closed her eyes and sarcastically threw her arms up. "Just stating a fact, is all." she said sarcastically. "Can we get back to the matter at hand, Detective?" Yan urged. "Alright. So, after stabbing her with the glass shards, that boy took his coveted fully-assembled Pas-Q Machine with him with a smile on his face and left for space. 3G and I pursued him to Earth, to Kyoto, where after he was stopped, I made the arrest." Renee explained, wrapping up the story. "While he was smiling that he got what he wanted so badly, Papillon bled on the floor and suffered a slow and very painful death."

At Renee's last sentence, Mamoru began to grow increasingly more upset, openly weeping into his hands now, as the Chemical Nanomachines whirred inside of him. Memories of that day, small fragments of them, haunted him. Those words, that command repeated itself in his head.

_That blue haired woman...she is a threat to us…_

_We cannot allow her to live...Kill her._

Mamoru continued to weep as Guy held him close. "Don't worry...Mamoru. We'll prove it wasn't your fault…" Mikoto was also trying to calm down the boy by rubbing his back. "Shh… Mamoru-kun, you gotta try and pull yourself together, okay?" after that point Mamoru tried to rub away his tears. "I understand…" and tried his best to calm down. "Ahem, if the Defense has got the Defendant under control, we can continue." Yan said, sternly.

"Detective Shishioh, now that you've covered the events, would you mind sharing the evidence with the court?" Yan asked her. "Well, first of all, I have Papillon's autopsy report. I've made enough copies for the prosecution, the defense, and for Your Honor as well." Renee said as she had her aides from Chasseur hand out the copies of the autopsy report to everyone. "Very well, the court accepts it into evidence." Stallion said as he began to look over his copy of the autopsy report.

Taiga began to look it over and began "So, she didn't die instantly?" Taiga wondered. "That's right." Renee answered as she picked up her own copy. "The cause of death was multiple lacerations to her chest and abdomen, she slowly died from the bleeding." Renee said turning her head away sadly. Papillon was like her sister, and having to see her name on an autopsy report very visibly bothered her, even if Renee had read off autopsy reports like this so many times before.

Taiga read a bit more and said "It says the pattern of the glass that entered her body, that it wouldn't match up with a physical stabbing, it sounds like the shards of glass got embedded into her like shrapnel, given the spread out and random pattern of the lacerations." Taiga added. Renee turned to him and said "That's correct, but the reason for that will become clear in a moment."

"What else have you got, Detective?" Yan said. "We have the shards of glass the boy used to kill her. This is our murder weapon." Renee said as she presented the bloody shards of glass. "We'll accept them into evidence right away." Stallion said with a nod. "The blood does indeed test positive as Papillon's." Renee said, with a grim look on her face.

Stallion then asked "Does the glass shards have the Defendant's fingerprints? If he really stabbed her, that would make sense, correct?" Renee then said "No. But, remember the Autopsy report? How the pattern of the lacerations were closer to shrapnel than a stabbing? That plays into why we couldn't find fingerprints." Renee then brought out another piece of paper. "Testing Papillon's blood was not the only test we conducted. We tested the shards of glass, for the same energy signature that is put out by G-Stones and GS-Rides." Renee said, looking in the defense's direction. "The test came back _positive._" as Renee said that, Taiga acted suprised saying "What?" before putting his hands on the desk and thinking. 'This is bad...I had better figure out what to do, and fast!'

Volfogg, HyoRyu, and EnRyu looked on from the spectator area and talked amongst themselves. "Came back positive? What the hell does that even mean?!" EnRyu said in anger. "That in a manner of speaking, the shards of glass DO have Mamoru-dono's fingerprints…" HyoRyu said, rather somberly. Volfogg crossed his arms and said "Lieutenant Mamoru's power do use the same energy as the G-Stone...So he could have lifted the shard with his powers and use one of his energy bolts to fling them…" Volfogg began as he face grew more serious. "However…" To which HyoRyu said "Hm? You noticed something, Volfogg?" Volfogg looked seriously at the defense table. "It follows that using the glass in that way to kill the victim would cause the shrapnel-like wounds, which is why the pattern doesn't match up with a stabbing, but… Why did she not die instantly? If Lieutenant Mamoru thought she was a threat and wanted or needed to murder her, why do it in such a way that she'd stay alive for that long? More importantly… Why not just knock her back like the others in the Hangar? Why did he make the decision to kill her? Something's not right here…" Volfogg said. "What does that mean, Volfogg?" EnRyu asked. "I don't know yet...but whatever happened in that room...Lieutenant Mamoru had no possible motive for murdering her! She was not a threat to obtaining the Q-Part! He only started fighting with Captain Guy and the Mobile Unit when we wouldn't let him leave." Volfogg said, looking to Taiga. "Find it, Chief. Pull at one thread and it all comes apart!"

"There is one last piece of evidence, wasn't there, Detective?" Yan reminded her. "Of course. The surveillance footage of the laboratory at the time of the murder. It was provided to us from someone who wishes to remain anonymous." Renee said, holding a disk that contained video footage. 'Entouji...' Guy thought sullenly. The disk was inserted in the computer and the video began to play back.

_The video was very fuzzy and jumpy, _

_The blurry picture first showed Papillon standing in the lab, and then after a blurry cut of missing footage, Mamoru could be seen on the other side of the room, glowing green, making a hand sign and said "I need to take that."_

_After another blurry cut, the shattered glass was around the room and Mamoru now had the fully assembled Pas-Q Machine floating near him._

_And then another blurry cut, this time to Papillon having reached out to Mamoru and just looked like she just finished trying to say something to him. and then it looked like Mamoru staggered a bit and reached for his forehead before the footage cut again._

_When it came back, Mamoru was making the hand sign again, and the usual sound his powers made could be heard as the shards of glass levitated, surrounded in green energy. Papillon screamed, as the green energy bolt that propelled the grass was seen forming before it cut again._

_When it cut back this time, Papillon was on the floor with the glass inside her, bleeding, as Mamoru made a hole to escape from and made his escape. Then the video showed Guy and the others rushing into the room, and Guy activated his Evolder powers so he could survive in space and jumped through the hole shouting "MAMORU!"_

_Then the video ended._

Once the video feed ended, Yan began to speak. "So, as you can see, the testimony from the Detective and the evidence make what happened clear. Lieutenant Amami arrived on Orbit Base with StealthGao II, after knocking back the others, he made his way to the Research Module, where he found the Q-Part and the victim, Papillon Noir. After claiming the Q-Part, the Defendant used the shards of glass, lifting them with his alien abilities to murder the victim. Then, he tried to escape." Stallion then said "The evidence and testimony as presented leaves… very little room for doubt." as the courtroom roared into an uproar. "I can't believe that kid really murdered that innocent woman!" one said "Who cares if he saved us from Mechanization! He should've been locked up as soon as the government learned about his powers!" Another said. After which Stallion banged the gavel and shouted "Order! Order! Order!" and then followed up "Well, Chief? What does the defense have to say about any of this?"

Mamoru looked so sad and hopeless from everything that was being said. "It's over…" Mamoru muttered to himself as he cried with his head on the table. Then Mamoru's head started to spin again as Palus Abel talked in his head. '_See? SEE?! They HATE you, Latio! Now don't you agree that these worthless humans are showing their true colors now if they're willing to judge you now that they're scared of you? They aren't worth saving, Latio. Not compared to your real home. Why save worthless, inferior creatures like them rather than do everything for the sake of the Trinary Solar System?' _ after which Mamoru gripped his head in pain, and cried out. "Mamoru…" Guy said, looking to him. Mikoto then looked to Taiga. "Guy...It's really important for Mamoru-kun to get a good look at the Chief's face right now." Mikoto added as Guy gently tilted Mamoru's head. "Look, Mamoru…" Guy began, as Mamoru got a look at Taiga's determined glare as Taiga slammed his hands on the table. "Even with such strong evidence… The Chief still believes in you. Watch carefully, Mamoru." Guy told him. "Guy-niichan…" Mamoru muttered.

Taiga thought to himself 'I have to be confident right now, for Mamoru-kun's sake! As bad as the situation is, we must never give up! Even if Yan and that Detective have Stallion thinking the way they want, I won't let it end here!' Taiga glared as Yan spoke "Your Honor, I don't think there's any room to go on anymor-" before Taiga cut him off. "OBJECTION!" Taiga shouted. "Not yet! The defense has still not done it's cross-examination!" Taiga said. "Very well, let's hear it, Chief." Stallion told him.

"I'd like to draw everyone's attention to this frame from the Prosecution's security footage. RIght before Mamoru-kun allegedly decided to commit the murder." Taiga said, setting the video to the frame where Mamoru had staggered and put a hand near his head. "Now, it looks like Mamoru-kun is in some kind of pain or acting strangely, yes? It you'll recall GekiRyuJin's testimon-" Taiga began before Yan interjected. "Objection!" He shouted, before laughing and saying "Can't let you do that, Chief Koutarou Taiga!" Yan began as he adjusted his glasses. "I already know you're going to try to connect this to your little theory about the Defendant being "coerced" or being forced. Tell me, have you figured out the identity of this "true culprit" of yours, or are you just grasping at straws? I'm afraid this bluff won't work twice, not against evidence this strong. Unless of course you have some evidence of your own!" Yan said with a smirk.

'It's clear I can't work our way to that without more evidence, but I still need to draw doubt on this murder right now until i can get it!' Taiga thought before slamming his hand on the desk. "This video does not paint a clear picture of what went on in the room! We hardly see anything leading up to the murder!" Taiga said, pointing. "Objection." Yan said calmly. "We clearly know everything that's needed for the Prosecution's case from the video and the other evidence! If the video is not good enough, we still have the Murder Weapon and Papillon's Autopsy Report if that's not good for you." Yan said, with a smug look. "Need I remind you the Murder Weapon tested positive for the same energy signature that the Defendant's powers utilize!" Yan shouted.

Taiga looked stressed out for a minute, but as a worried Guy and Mamoru looked over to him, he put on a smug look of his own. "Yeah, It'd be pretty foolish if I just focused on the video you got from Entouji alone. There's plenty of problems with your other evidence, too!" Taiga said confidently. Yan looked serious and said "Oh, really? Do explain." as Taiga looked over some notes. "Papillon's Autopsy Report for one. If we follow the Prosecution's case about the pattern of the wounds coming from Mamoru-kun flinging the glass with his powers straight at her… then I just have one question!" Taiga said as he slammed the desk again. "Why was she struck at an odd angle? If Mamoru-kun flung them straight, they should have flew straight into her! But that's not what happened at all, several of the shards ended up in her sides rather than her chest!" Taiga shouted. "Objection!" Yan shouted back. "This is semantics! Maybe the Defendant didn't aim them well because he wasn't feeling well from that headache he was having in the video!"

"Objection!" Taiga shouted. "That doesn't explain it! In addition, Papillon didn't die instantly! If Mamoru-kun really wanted to eliminate her, why not fling the shards straight at her! That would have killed her instantly!" Taiga argued. "But this does not help your case at all! Your Honor, I fail to see how this is relevant!" Yan said, trying to maintain his composure. Taiga then shouted again. "Objection!" as he smirked again. "It doesn't make any sense… Unless I was right about Mamoru-kun behaving strangely. You wanted proof of the Defense's theory, there it is! It isn't hard evidence, But you can't ignore the fact this doesn't add up! Mamoru-kun murdering Pappilon this way doesn't make any sense!" Taiga said.

"Even if it doesn't add up or have an explanation, the evidence is still more than enough." Renee said with a sarcastic tone. "Sometimes immature fools commit murder for no reason at all, isn't that right, boy?" Renee said harshly as she looked at Mamoru. "When I questioned the defendant, He wouldn't tell me anything. No matter how many times I'd ask he'd just say that "he can't" or "he doesn't know" and really, to me, that just makes it more obvious he's guilty. Who cares if things played out in a way that doesn't make much sense. It happened. We proved it. It's over. Deal with it." Renee said, getting angry.

Stallion banged the gavel more and said "Chief, that's enough. You've raised some interesting questions, I will admit, but I'm afraid the Prosecution's testimony and evidence still stand. If you don't have anything more than this…" Stallion began before Taiga slammed the desk. "Your Honor! Please give the defense a little more time! I can prove, in addition to the questions raised about the way Papillon died not making sense, I can prove Mamoru-kun lacked a motive, and that him choosing to murder her makes even less sense than we previously thought! Especially if he had no motive!"

"What do you think, Prosecutor?" Stallion asked. "Very well, I'll play your game, Chief Koutarou Taiga. But you had better offer up something more substantial this time!" Yan said with a smirk. Stallion also looked to him and said. "This had better be good, Chief, or I'm ending this here and now." Taiga looked through the notes and thought 'I only have one chance at this. I have to give this everything I've got, for Mamoru-kun's sake!' Taiga then stood up and began walking around the table.

"Detective Shishioh, can you tell me what you think Mamoru-kun's motive for murder is?" Taiga asked Renee. "The Q-Part of course." she said sarcastically throwing up her arms and closing her eyes again. "Well, pardon me, Detective, but…I doubt it…" Taiga said with a smirk. "Objection!" Yan shouted before losing his cool and gritting his teeth. "Of course the motive was the Q-Part… what else would it be?" Yan said. "Indeed…" Taiga began before pointing and yelling "THAT'S JUST WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" Taiga then picked up a paper from earlier. "If you'll recall what we discussed when GekiRyuJin was on the stand…The Q-Part is not enough to be Mamoru-kun's motive for killing Ms. Noir, No more than it could be a motive for triggering China's Development Center's Self Destruct!" Taiga said, pointing at Yan. "OBJECTION!" Yan shouted back. "On the contrary...The Development Center's explosion proves that the defendant was willing to kill to obtain the Q-Parts!" Yan said, slamming his desk and pointing back. "Don't you remember that Mamoru-kun had Mic put Professor Liger and the others to sleep so he could get the one at 3G America?" Taiga said, smiling. "That could just be a coincidence." Yan said, calmly.

"If it is just a coincidence, if I may ask, why did he simply knock the others back with his powers in the hangar?" Taiga asked with another smirk. "What?!" Yan asked in shock. "Papillon was not some huge threat to getting the Q-Part... He could of simply knocked her back to incapacitate her! Why the murder?" Taiga asked. "Objection!" Yan shouted. "Perhaps Ms. Noir said something that angered the Defendant or convinced him to view her as a threat!"

"Now who's the one speculating without evidence?" Taiga asked. "The video shows no proof that Ms. Noir had angered Mamoru-kun in any way. At most she might have said something to him, but we have no proof of what she said, or if it made Mamoru-kun angry with her or defensive!" Taiga shouted. "So, I ask again, Why kill her? What possible motive does he have? Why not knock her back like the others and escape with the Pas-Q Machine easily?" Taiga asked calmly.

"It doesn't matter." Renee chimed in. "You've raised some interesting questions, but he's still guilty and he WILL still pay!" Renee angrilly shouted. "The evidence still stands!" Renee was visibly shaking in rage.

"Detective Shishioh...It isn't just the lack of motive, he needed a strong motive to commit the murder at all, and since he doesn't have one, it draws serious doubt on the Prosecution's whole case." Taiga began as Renee stared in anger. "If you're talking about why he killed her and didn't just incapacitate her, why don't we ask him ourselves? How about it, boy? How about you come clean and tell us why Papillon NEEDED TO DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!?" Renee said, furiously yelling at Mamoru. Mamoru just cried more as Guy held him again.

"That's right! Just like when I interrogated him, he won't give a damn answer! Because you KNOW you are guilty!" Renee said yelling, but then trying to calm down. "And you know something… I bet you _enjoyed_ watching her die..." Renee said, turning her head. "You _disgust me."_

"You think the way she was murdered, why she didn't die instantly, and why Mamoru-kun killed her is he enjoyed watching her die? I think I have to disagree, Detective." Taiga began. "You see, Mamoru-kun was in _too much of a hurry_ to "enjoy watching her die." " Taiga said, smirking. "The Defense would like to present this security footage from Orbit Base on the day in question… of the places he was seen OTHER than the scene of the murder." Taiga said, holding the disc up. "Objection!" Yan shouted. "This evidence has nothing to do with the murder. It's completely irrelevant." Yan said before Stallion stepped in. "Overruled. I believe the defense deserves some leeway to explore this."

"First, let's play the one when he was in the Hangar." Taiga said starting the video. The footage played, confirming the earlier testimony that Mamoru was very insistent on getting the Q-Part as fast as possible. "As you can see, Mamoru-kun acted like it was vitally important he get the Q-Parts as fast as possible." Taiga said before he played the next video.

The next video showed the moment Guy confronted Mamoru outside of Orbit Base and Galeon arrived, where Mamoru said: "_I'm sorry, Guy-niichan! There's no time left!" _

Taiga then walked around the room. "As you can see, Mamoru-kun did not have time to waste. He insisted so himself! So why take the time to take a life of a woman who was no threat to him getting what he said he needed, when he could have just knocked her back way more easily and quickly? Also, why did he seem to hesitate a bit and act strange in the video?" Taiga began to ask the court, which Yan did calmly say "Objection." to. "You still don't have proof of your "he's acting strangely because someone is forcing him" theory yet. Secondly, is it not possible that he killed her out of a state of panic, wanted to hurry up and get out of there?"

"Objection!" Taiga said back. "Even if he was in a hurry, why would a woman like Papillon cause him to panic? Especially since a much bigger threat to him was already chasing him!" To which Yan shouted "WHAT!?" as the crowd got another huge uproar. "ORDER ORDER!" Stallion yelled as he banged the gavel.

"I can even point to this person." Taiga said with a smirk as he pointed at Guy. "That's right!" Guy began. "I was chasing him, and I could have stopped him from taking the Q-Part if I caught up with him! But… all he did was knock me back! He didn't try to kill me until I cornered him in Kyoto, and the fight between GaoGaiGar and GaoFighGar broke out. Why did he kill Papillon and NOT try to kill me in the hangar if he was supposedly so willing to kill to get the Q-Parts?!" Guy asked, shouting.

"Why does any of that matter?! We have the murder weapon! Coated in Papillon's blood! We can prove he used it with his powers! We have video of him doing it!" Renee shouted. Taiga shook his head. "WIth no motive, with no reason to commit the murder, he had, faster, non-lethal ways to make sure she wouldn't interfere, even the person there who was the biggest threat to him, Guy, he only attacked like that when he was cornered…" Taiga began. "Unless….Something was wrong with him!" Taiga shouted. "The strange behavior! The hesitation! The fact the blow he dealt was not instantly lethal! It's obvious he did not want to commit this murder! Someone or something was forcing him! Like everything he did that day!" Taiga wrapped up his argument, pointing at the prosecution.

"OBJECTION!" Yan shouted. "We had…flawless evidence...how...how could you actually...But you still can't prove the Defendant's innocence! He was in that room and killed Ms. Noir, and you have no evidence to support something or some "true culprit" forcing him to do it!" Yan said.

"You're right. I can't prove it. Not yet, anyway. But at least I have shown the possibility, the answers to all these things that don't make sense..." Taiga admitted. "Like before, more investigation is needed! If for no other reason than the Prosecution does not have a motive for Mamoru-kun!"

Stallion banged the gavel and said "That's enough. Prosecutor, the Defense has made it clear to me that you were unable to establish a clear motive for why the Defendant killed Ms. Noir. The Defense has also proved that the Defendant needed a strong motive to be able to commit the murder, and there are just too many unanswered questions for me to rule in favor your case against him at this time. Chief, I still will need proof of the mysterious thing you believe is coercing and forcing the Defendant to do these things, if he truly did not do this of his own free will. Like before, It is impossible for me to make a ruling at this time. Both the Prosecution and the Defense will continue their investigations, and this Tribunal will reconvene in a few days from now." Stallion then looked to Mamoru. "The defendant will remain in Chasseur custody until this hearing reconvenes. Until then, this U.N. Tribunal is adjourned!" Stallion said as he banged the gavel and the courtroom emptied.

The defense, along with Mamoru gathered in the lobby. "Well, I've opened the way for us to make our case, but there's still much investigation to do. I'm sorry, but you've still got a long way to go until you're free, Mamoru-kun." Taiga said, looking to Mamoru seriously. Mamoru looked sad and said "I understand… and by the looks of things, they aren't gonna give up till I'm found guilty…" Mamoru said nervously pointing to the Prosecution.

The Prosecution aids were busy trying to calm Renee down. She was furious, she punched a wall as the G-Stone shined and a section of the wall crumbled from the punch. Commander Yan approached her and also told her to calm down.

"Renee…" Guy muttered. "She must be so upset we poked enough holes in her case... She must feel like she's let Papillon down for not getting a verdict." Mikoto added softly before Mamoru looked sad and scared as Renee began walking in their direction. "I'm really in for it now, aren't I?" Mamoru considered softly as Renee barged her way in and roughly grabbed Mamoru by his arm, she had made sure to use her Cyborg arm to burn Mamoru in order to get her message across. "Time to go back to your cell, boy! You aren't off the hook yet!" Renee shouted at him as Mamoru winced and yelped at the burning sensation as he was shoved into the grip of the guards. "Uwaaaah~" Mamoru let out as he was burned.

"Renee! Don't you dare mistreat him in prison!" Guy shouted at her. Renee glared at him. "Oh because he's such a poor little innocent boy and you think he's innocent... even if the FACTS are staring you right in the face. Meanwhile you all don't give a damn about what happened to Papillon, despite the fact Papillon was your comrade for so long when she was posted there, was she not important to you at all? You care more about that woman murdering brat than you do about her." Renee said furiously. "Renee, that's not true. I DO give a damn about Papillon, We want to prove Mamoru innocent so we can go after the true ones responsible for her death." Guy said sadly as he tightened his fist.

"Believe your make believe story about him being controlled or threatened if you want, but in reality, sometimes sweet innocent boys become murderers. Mark my words, I will find his motive. I will get that verdict, for Papillon's sake." Renee said turning away from them. "But if you wanna show even the least bit you care about Papillon, feel free to come to her funeral, we'll be holding it soon."

Hana ran in Mamoru's direction of where he was being held by the guards. "Mamoru-kun…" she let out softly as she cried. Mamor looked to her, still in pain from the burning sensation in his arm. "Hana-chan… I'm sorry…" Mamoru let off softly, trying to take her hand, even though his wrists were still shackled together. "Get that boy out of my sight!" Renee snapped as the guards took and pulled Mamoru away from the building. "MAMORU-KUN!" Hana shouted, crying, reaching out for him as Mikoto came over to hold her shoulder. "It's okay, Hana-chan… We'll prove him innocent…" Mikoto whispered to her. "You have to have faith in him…"

Guy, Taiga and the other's left. Mikoto talked in Hana's ear once more. "Come on, Hana-chan. We should go…" To which Hana then said "Please… go on ahead… I need some time alone…" Hana told her, and Mikoto simply nodded and went to catch up with the others. Hana sat down on a nearby bench and was still holding the sound recording device that was around Yosef's collar that day, and played the clips, again and again, wanting to hear Mamoru's voice. But then, Commander Yan walked over to her. "Little girl… the boy in that recording, that's the boy who was on trial today, correct?" Yan asked her. "Yes…" she answered softly. "Do you know Lieutenant Amami?" Yan asked her. "Yes...We are classmates, and we've known each other since we were little… We… made a promise…" Hana said, crying as she thought back to the pinky swear back then and blushed. "And this recording… did you see him the day he returned to Earth?" Yan asked her. "Yes… why?" Hana answered inquisitively as officers surrounded them.

"May I ask your name, little girl?" Yan asked. "Hana…Hana Hatsuno." she answered softly. "Very well then, Hana. You're a witness… and I need to ask you to testify for the Prosecution." Yan said. "The...Prosecution… but...I don't want Mamoru-kun to be found guilty…" Hana said nervously. "I know you were with the defense, and you believe in him…" Yan began. "And I know every fiber of your being is screaming not to help. But the truth is he did a lot of bad things, you want to do what's right, don't you?" Yan told her. Hana began to have doubts. "I…" Hana let out, crying. "I know it's hard, but I need you to come with us to the Prosecution office." Yan said as an officer took her and and they left. "No! I believe in Mamoru-kun! I don't wanna help you! Stop it!" Hana tried to shout as she was pulled away to the Prosecution office for questioning.


End file.
